Savior
by xxTheNightmareBeforexx
Summary: When Lucy is ignored and forgotten by Fairy Tail, her personality and magic rapidly changes. No longer being the forgiving and kind wizard she was, Lucy was now a fearless warrior. No one suspected that she would become one of Fairy Tails strongest, and coldest, mages. Will Lucy ever fix her broken heart? Graylu or Nalu?
1. Chapter 1

"I need Fairy Tails strongest team to fight in this war." Lahar says, with a guilty Doranbolt in the background. Team Natsu gets up but is ordered to sit down. "But Master! They're asking for us!" Erza says with wide eyes. He looks my way and I nod in acknowledgment. "This is about the war correct?"

He nods. "I'm afraid I quit Gajee'ls team some time ago and Guildarts is not currently in this world. He's been sent on a mission to Edolas so I'm what you're getting." "Lucy Heartfilia. Celestial Dragon Slayer, and Dark Dragon Slayer. You'll be fine. Lets go."

"Whats the meaning of this?! Lucy isn't stronger than we are!" Looking over at them with an stoic face I say, "Then why are they asking for me and not you?" Their eyes widen and they struggle to find something to say. "That's what I thought. We can go now. I'd like to finish this as quickly as possible."

"Of course Miss Heartfilia. We appreciate your assistance." "Whatever."

-Fairy Tail P.O.V-

"Lucy is a dragon slayer?" Mira suddenly blurts out. Master shakes his head. "You are all so ignorant." He exclaims disappointingly. "What did we do?!" Natsu yells. "Everything! Did you honestly think that child would not hear the nasty things you said about her?!"

Everyone's faces pale. "That's right! She heard everything you said. She heard about the rumors you spread about her. About the horrible and vile things you called her." Master glares at Team Natsu, sending shivers down their backs. "And you know what the worst part is?! She did everything for you! She trained night and day. She found those dragons and made them train her! After coming back and showing exactly what you wanted her to be, you know what you did?!"

No one answered. "You had the nerve to laugh in her face. Had the nerve to tell her that she didn't deserve to have her keys. Did any of you know she has the whole collection of the Zodiac? A feat that has never been accomplished?! Did you know she was an s-class mage? Of course not."

"Because the only thing any of you are capable of doing is thinking about yourselves. She's heard everything you've said about her from the day she got here. You don't like her truly. You never took the time to know her. She was just an object right?! A princess who can't do anything herself?!"

"That's not true!" Wendy cries. "But isn't it Wendy?! Didn't you say so yourself that you were tired of healing Lucy all the time?! That she wasn't worth living?! That she didn't deserve to live!?"

"Stop yelling at her! We didn't do anything wrong!" Erza snaps. "Erza, weren't you the one that came up with the plan to burn her house down? To beat her up the next time she came into the guild?! She begged me not to exile you, even though she knew you didn't like her!"

"Stop doing this old man! We didn't do anything wrong! She deserved everything! She couldn't do anything! The only thing she was good at was being a whiny selfish brat!" Natsu yells angrily. "She didn't do anything herself! She was a slut who only cared about money and fame!"

"Did any of you know that Lucy paid off all of Fairy Tails debts?"

"The reason she needed to much money was because she didn't have any! She paid off every single persons debt. Cana! Did you know she paid off the debt you owed for drinking all that beer from the bar with Bacchus?!"

"But, that was over one million jewel." Cana says with wide eyes. "Erza, did you know that whole set of armor you though Lisanna bought you was actually from Lucy?" Her eyes widen and her face pales as she remembers exactly how much that armor set cost.

"She paid off every teams debt from destroying things on missions. And did you know that she doesn't want to dress that way? The council was going to disband our guild but Lucy convinced them otherwise. They told her since she was in a trash guild she had to dress exactly like that. Trash."

"Don't any of you get it? All Lucy has tried to do is be nice and have your acceptance. To have a family. But you're all so selfish that you couldn't even give her that. You should be ashamed."

"We're sorry Master." Mira cries. "I'm not the one you need to be telling. I can only hope its not to late for her to accept your apology."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic I've ever posted ever. Please let me know what you think about my story. Please don't hesitate to let me know what I need to improve on. -I don't own the Anime Fairy Tail, all credit for its characters go to their rightful owner. I apologize for any grammatical errors. **

"Lahar, Doranbolt, Welcome back." The members of the council say with a smile. "Do we have all representatives?" "Yes sir." "Bring them in."

"From Mermaid Heel we have Kagura.

Lamia Scale : Jura.

Blue Pegasus : Hibiki, Eve, and Ren.

Quatro Cerberus: Bacchus.

And Fairy Tail : Lucy."

"Lucy? By herself? Where's your team?" Jura asks in concern. "And where are your normal clothes?" Yes I was not wearing my 'normal' clothes. I wore black combat pants and boots. My pants had bunches of pockets that had shuriken and other weapons made of my magic. Finishing my outfit I wore a black tank-top with my hair pulled tightly in a pony tail.

"I've been solo for about a year now." I answer plainly, not bothering to look his way. Hibiki sends me a look of pity and I scoff. "I don't need any of you feeling sorry for me. Now would one of you hurry up and tell us what we're doing." I snap.

"Of course. You have all been called here today to battle against a rising threat to the magic community. A dark guild named Razor fang has declared war on our magic country. We cannot let them win this large battle. It is possible you may die a painful death, but it is for the good of your people." Gran Dorma explains.

Everyone's eyes widen except for Kagura and I at the mention of death. We both came to a mutual understanding at that moment. Neither of us were afraid of this cost because we both knew;

Death was inevitable.

"Each of you will be assigned to a specific person or group of people.

Bachus and Jura, due to your immense strength you will take you will take out the majority of the guild. Eve and Ren, there is a woman named Jane. She specializes in earth magic. You two will work together to take her out. Hibiki. You will be stationed at a nearby building protected by our best mages. You will be keeping an eye on everyone to inform everyone on what is going on."

And then all eyes were on Kaura and I. "Kagura and Lucy. Lucy will take out the guild master and Kagura, there is a man who goes by the raven. He uses shadow magic and is constantly with the guild master. You will need to work together to defeat these two. We move out tomorrow. It will take about two days to get there and the battle should take around three days to finish. Get a good nights rest."

Without hesitation or question I left the room. Everyone watching me. "That girl is the priority of this mission. We need her in order to win." "Why?" Eve asks. "Because. She has no family left. She has nothing to loose. And when you have nothing to loose, you have no need to worry about death. She will not gain anything from this battle nor loose any."

"But I thought Fairy Tail was her family." Kagura says, still looking at the door I had just exited from. "We thought so as well, but from recent information, they have ignored her for the past few years forcing her to go solo. She knows they don't consider her family. I don't think she knows what family is." Lahar explains.

And no one knew that they were right. Family was not a vocab term in my book. And boy did I crave to know its meaning.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke that morning as I normally did. Virgo had laid out my clothes, along with a note.

**_Lucy,_**

**_You are truly a fantastic mage. You have shown us kindness and love. Good luck in your battle. As the Spirit King of the Celestial Realm I present you with some gifts._**

**_First the Celestial Sword, capable of cutting through anything, even time and space if thats what you desired._**

**_The Forbidden Keys, and the Greek Mythology Keys. A full set just for you._**

**_And lastly the Time Dragon Slayer Magic. _**

**_Good Luck in this war you shall fight. _**

**_-The Celestial Spirit Realm._**

A ghost of a small smile adorns my face but it quickly fades. "Thanks." I whisper as I pick up the items. Storing the keys in my own space, courtesy of the time dragon slaying magic. After dressing I walked down to the dining hall.

Today I wore my black combat pants and boots with a black and gold lined tank-top. Everyone fell silent as I entered the room. It didn't bother me. I was used to the silence. "Good morning Lucy." Kagura greets. "Good morning." I answer as I sit down, on the other side of the table away from everyone.

"Lucy. Why don't you come sit down here with us?" Hibiki asks. "We're not friends." I respond, not looking his way. Everyone's eyes widen. "Not friends? What about when we all fought together against Oracion Seis?" I burst out in laughter and look at the three with a cold glare that sent shivers down their backs.

Standing up I slam my hands down on the table. "Lets get one thing straight. I'm not the same little girl you all remember me being. I know exactly what you have said about me. We're not friends. Nor will we ever be. You'll stay the fuck away from me before I hurt you. Because here's the truth. I can do this mission without you three."

Walking back toward the doors I look at them with a smirk. "Besides I don't like sluts who throw themselves at me. Especially when they're only a pretty face." The three of them pale and cover their mouths.

"I suggest that if your going to talk about me. Do it at your guild, not mine where I can hear you, dumb shits."

-Inside the dining hall-

"What was that all about?" Bacchus asks as he takes another swig of alcohol. "H-how did she?" Ren says to himself. Hibiki looks at the floor guiltily. "We were also included in dirtying Lucy's name. We don't know why we did it, but her smile made us angry. Her happiness made our blood boil."

Before anyone could continue their conversation a rune knight burst into the dining hall with a gash in his side. "W-we're u-under attack." Were his last dying words. Simultaneously everyone jumped up from their spots on the table and rushed out of the room to where several explosions were occurring.


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving the dining hall I teleported outside headquarters. The hair on my arms stood up and I heard something slicing through the air. Spinning around I catch a shuriken and send it back the way it came. A scream erupts from its captors mouth and they fell dead from the tree. "Clone." I mutter as I scan the perimeter.

I growl in annoyance and yell, "Ambush!" And then time slowed down. Loads of dark guild mages jumped out from hiding and came at me. "Celestial Dragon Stars Fury!" Thousands of stars plummeted down from the sky, exploding when they hit the ground.

Smirking I feel my blood tingle, expressing my excitement for fighting. Pulling out two shuriken made of my magic I run forward. Ducking under someones arms I cut their side. No blood came out, because it only effected nerve endings. But it had the ability of making you think you had a serious injury.

Running through the large swarm of mages while dodging their attacks I cut as many of them as I could. "Celestial Dragon Roar!" A beam of gold shot from my mouth effectively knocking out and injuring half of the dark guild mages left.

Pouring magic into my hands and feet I do some hand to hand combat, now realizing backup had been sent. After kicking the last dark mage in the stomach, making him spit out blood, I yank him close to my face.

He stars laughing like a maniac. "Whats so funny?" I growl. "The battle of humanity shall be broadcasted from this point forward. All of Fiore shall watch the battle commence. No more privacy wizards. Who will make it to checkmate first? Times ticking!" His eyes flash red and I smell gunpowder. "Bomb! Get cover!" I yell as I throw his body as far away from me as I can.

"Celestial Dragon Star Shield!" Taking cover behind my shield I cover my ears. A large boom goes off, deafening my ears and burns my eyes from the dust that lingered in the air. "Everyone alright?!" Hibiki yells.

"Fine." Bacchus yells back.

"Kagura and I are fine!" Jura answers.

"Whatever." I snap as I walk my way through the debris. Quickly finding Lahar I glare at him. "This is a game to them and the longer we sit here the more people die. Send your best mages and all rune knights to each town. Let all the guilds know whats going on." I order.

"Lets go." I snap at my 'teammates.' "Where are we going?" Jura questions. "To their camp. I used a lot of magic shielding everyone from that blast and defeating those mages from Razor Fang. I can teleport us all about halfway there."

"Why don't we take a train?" Hibiki says, trying to outsmart me. With a sickly sweet smile I look at him. "If you want to take a train that will most likely be blown up, where you'll be burned to death, be my guest and go ahead."

"N-never-mind." He mutters. "Celestial Dragon Group Star Transport. Forbidden forest." We land in front of a dark, and scary forest. "Why are we here?" Bacchus asks as he looks around. "Razor Fangs headquarters are somewhere in these woods."

"Open gate of the eagle." A eagle with blue eyes lands on my shoulder. "Ruby, I need you to scout around these forests. Find that guild we're hunting. It'l take a few days so report back when you find it."

'Yes Princess Lucy.'

"Who was that?" Kagura chimes in. "My spy." Looking at the gravity mage I frown. A katana appears in my hand and I toss it at her. "Learn how to wield that sword quickly. You'll die out here. How old are you anyways?"

"Sixteen." "Come here." I sigh. Bending down I pull her onto my back. A blush adorned her face as I start walking. "H-hey! Let me down!" She wines. "Why didn't you tell anyone you had an injury?" Her eyes widen.

"I can smell the blood on you idiot." After about four hours of walking we found an open space that seemed fairly safe. Virgo set up camp for us and tended to Kaguras wounds. After everyone fell asleep I rested my head in my hands.

Virgo reappeared with a frown on her face. "Hime? What is the problem? Did I do something wrong?" "No Virgo. You're fine. Just go home." I answer. Her frown deepens. "Hime. We all love you so much. You're our family and I won't let anything happen to you." Her hand lands on my shoulder. "You're not alone Princess."

My eyes water slightly and I nod my head. "Thanks Virgo, I just need to be by myself for now." "Of course Hime. Call me for punishment." "I will." Looking up at the stars I clench my fist. "You know I hate you all right?" I say to no one.

My lacrima lit up with Lahar smiling. "Lucy. We're sending you reinforcements. Jellal Fernadez and Cobra. Is that alright with you?" Looking over at Kagura's tent I shake my head. "Just send Cobra." "Of course."

That morning Cobra arrived at camp with a tracker in his arm and a cocky smirk. Everyone stiffened at his presence expect for me. "About time you got here. We were about to start training."

He smirks. "They let you on this trip blonde? I thought you were always protected by Natsu since you're so weak-" Within seconds I had a shuriken pressed to his neck. "Wanna say that again Erik?" I hiss. "How do you know about that?!" He growled. Shoving him to the ground I look at him with my cold eyes. "You're not the only one who can read people well."

His anger flaring he jump at me. Quickly side-stepping I smirk. "Its so kind of you to voulenteer to battle Cobra. Training starts now." Putting a barrier up using rune magic I stare at him. "Well go already." I order. "Thats a mistake."

You see I knew how Cobra worked. He has extraordinary hearing, to the point where he could hear your thoughts. Predicting your every movement. But the thing he didn't know about me is after all the training I've done, I don't need to think about what I'm doing most of the time.

It just came naturally.

Pushing magic into my leg right as he got to me I kick his side. He coughs up blood and rolls backwards. "H-how?" I see his straining to use his hearing, trying to hear my next move. I take some steps forward and he stands up.

When I'm near him his hand glows a purple color. "Poison Dragon Slayer Claw!" Moving to the left an inch to avoid his hand I smack both of his ears at the same time. He falls to the floor and withers in agony as he holds his ears, that were now ringing loudly. "I win." Is all I say.

"Jura, Bacchus, you fight each other while I train Kagura how to use her sword. You three." I say, pointing at Hibiki, Ren, and Eve. "Are coming with me." No one made any objections and followed in my suit.

Wasting no time I started training the four how to use their magic, and weapon in Kagura's case, to help them win in battle.

-Outside the Camp-

Fiore watched as the select mages trained. No one would be prepared for what would come in the next two days. For this would be the biggest battle all of Fiore had ever had.

And no one would have guessed that Lucy of all people would rise from the ashes and take her place among the strongest mages in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

After a long and tiring day of training everyone set out for bed after eating the meal Virgo created for us. Throughout the night Cobra glared at me until we were the only ones left by the fire.

'I have a favor to ask of you.' I say inside my mind.

He nods in acknowledgement.

'I've seen a possible outcome of this battle and I can't let it happen. I'll tell you where Kianna is if you do this for me.'

"Alright."

'Good. Now listen close.'

The next morning I told everyone to relax. Ruby came back and told me the coordinates of Razor Fangs Guild, which I told Hibiki who made a map and sent it to everyone's brain. It told us where to be and when. Cobra was going to stay with Jura and Bacchus and help them fight.

I didn't want anyone using any magic so they could have enough for tomorrow. And when the sun set and the stars came out I made everyone stay where they were so I could speak to them. "If I tell you to run tomorrow you have to listen to me." I say seriously. "But we're a team-" "We're not Bacchus. We are mages that have been selected to defeat an enemy. I don't know you. All of you have to swear to run if I tell you to do so."

"We promise." They say hesitantly. "Good. Go to bed, we wake before dawn."

And that's exactly what we did. We hiked our way through the dark and gloomy forest, which took until sunset. "This war ends in one day, got it?" "Yes." Stopping in the treeline we could see the guilds building in sight, with thousands of mages ready to fight. Cobra, Jura, and Bacchus sprinted down the hill, magic ready.

Climbing up a tree Kagura looks confused. "Hibiki wants us to go that way." "Well I know things he doesn't do hurry up and get up here before our cover is blown." Pulling out a pair of binoculars I scan the group of mages.

It took me two hours until I found them. Quickly grabbing Kaguras hand I teleport us in front of two of the enemy mages. "Celestial Dragon shockwave." "Shadows divine protection." "H-how did you?" Kagura begins. Pulling my fist back I ram it through the shield of shadows and send Raven flying several meters away. Pushing Kagura away from me she runs with her sword ready.

"So you found me now did you?" "It wasn't very hard James." He takes a step back. "How do you know my name?!" "I didn't. It was a wild guess, you just confirmed it."

Growling he shoots forward. His fist was covered in water and lightning. "Water Dragon Slayer. You can also wield other elements but not eat them." I say with a smirk. My hand glows a purple color and I rush forward as well. Our fists clash and he holds his now burnt hand in pain.

"Time Dragon Slaying Magic. I can turn your water into future and past forms. In this case I boiled it to its past form. Evaporating it but burning your fist in the process."

"Earth Arrows!" Dodging each arrow I contact Virgo. 'Tunnel under him.' 'Yes hime.' "Open gate of the crow! Corvo!" A spirit in all black bows to me at my side. "I need you to help my friend battle a shadow mage." "Yes Princess."

"Ice make! Ice Dragon!" Quickly picking out one of my shuiken I toss it at the ice creature, shattering it in the process.

-Kagura P.O.V-

I jumped back as one of his shadows lashed out at me, cutting my leg as I dodged them. Taking a deep breath I rushed forward and knocked his legs out from under him. I changed the gravity around him so he would be crushed to the ground. But it disappeared and I was suddenly on the ground.

"Any last dying words?" Raven asks me with a sadistic grin. My eyes widened and I covered my face with my arms, but the delivering blow didn't come. A man stood in front of me with a stoic face. Shadows danced around his body.

"Are you alright?" His deep voice rumbles. "Y-yes." "My name is Corvo. I'm Lucy's spirit and I'm here to help you. "Kagura."

We seemed to fight for hours on end. The sun has just disappeared and the moon took its place. Glancing over at Lucy I noticed she had some cuts on her body and so did the guild master. They seemed to be on par. She sent a blow his way that made him crash into the guild. Corvo disappeared and she kicked Raven in the gut and made him crash into a tree.

"Run Kagura." She yelled at me. "I-I can't leave you!" I yelled back, now noticing how severe her injuries were. Suddenly Cobra picked me up and ran the other way. "Let me go!" I yelled as I struggled against his hold. "I'm following Lucy's orders."

-Lucy P.O.V.-

"Your sentence is over. Don't be apart of the infinity clock or you'll be put back in jail for life. Kianna will be at Fairy Tail in a couple of years. Join and you'll see her again." I say as quickly as I can, knowing time was running out.

Flinching slightly as my hands brush the gash on my side I limp my way over to the shadows. Collapsing in the darkness I take strangled breaths. The shadows crawled up my arm and burrowed their way into my wounds.

I coughed up more blood and my vision blurred. And even though I fought as hard as I could my eyes shut and darkness overcame me.

-Outside the battle-

Everyone watched as the blond mage struggled to fight the guild master. She fell in the shadows and her blood spread into a pool. Her face paled and her eyes fell shut. And everyone's breaths stopped as they didn't open. and her breathing existed no more. And just as hope was almost lost her body was enveloped in shadows.

-Lucy P.O.V.-

I felt my body fixing its-self and my teeth growing sharper. My senses heightened and my body felt stronger. I felt new. Opening my eyes I knew they were a crimson red. I wore a black corset dress and black combat boots. My hair framed my back and my smile was scary. Sinister almost.

And I liked it.

When my feet hit the grass the ground seemed to tremble under my presence, cracking with every step I took. With each step the moon turned a darker shade of red until it was the same shade as my eyes.

Raven took a step back as I advanced forward. A murderous laugh escaped from my mouth as I appeared behind him. "Whats wrong little boy?" I purred. "Don't you like to play in the darkness." As he swiped backwards with a dagger of shadows I disappeared in the wind. I appear behind him again and my hand shone a dark black. Ramming it into his back blood spurts from him mouth. Giving him one more blow I knocked him out.

Smirking I look over at James. He seemed to tremble just as the earth did. A exact copy of my body appeared next to me until there were about ten of us total. Grabbing each others hands we trap him in the center of our circle.

"Dark Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Screaming Shadows of Hell." Shadows clawed at his feet and burned his body wherever they touched. Blood poured from his wounds and the clones dissipated along with the shadows.

"Be glad I'm in a good mood." And punch him in the face. Dizziness hit me instantly and I fell to my knees. My vision blurred and I felt something wet cover my tank-top and pants. The smell of blood clouded my senses and I fell to the ground coughing up a storm.

I heard people surround me and yell things at me but I couldn't make out what they were trying to say. The only thing I did know was that I did my best to shove them away from me. "L-leave me alone." I pant out.

"I-I don't n-need your help."

"I-I don't n-need your p-pity."

And the last thing I felt was a sharp pain in the back of my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm really sorry I didn't post a new chapter yesterday, I had Varsity color Guard tryouts yesterday and tomorrow so I didn't get home until late 10:30. I'm going to try really hard to post another chapter tomorrow. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. Review and Favorite. Enjoy!**

I woke up in a white room that stunk of medical equipment and rubbing alcohol. The first thin I noticed was that I had my left arm wrapped and so was the majority of my stomach. I had band-aids on my face and my head pounded against my skull. And my leg was wrapped all the way in bandages. Growling at the hospital gown I wore I called Virgo to my side.

Once seeing my maid spirit I remembered how she saved me. James almost slit my throat with a dagger made of ice but she made the earth fall out from under him before being burnt by his fire magic.

"Virgo! Are you alright!?" "Yes Hime. Here are some clothes from the celestial spirit realm. I itch my head confused. "Why so dressy?" "Formal Celebration Princess." "Of course." I sigh. "C-could you help me?" I blush.

As Virgo dressed me I recalled the rest of the battle with James. After calling Corvo to assist Kagura I called on Loke, the Phoenix who ironically his name too was James, and the Ice Cerpant named Will. Boy that was a mistake. All three of them were perverts and I had to threaten them to pay attention. Doing a unison raid we badly injured James.

I remember the large gash that ran from his eye to his jaw. Enraged he attacked the four of us from behind. Loke covered my from a nasty blow that would have killed me but a piece of sharp rock sliced my side open.

Before anything could happen to my other spirits I sent them back to their realm. We fought hand to hand for about an hour, seeing as our magic reserves were awfully low. And then it happened. James rose from the ground, a shadow covering his face.

He reached for his pocket, but before he could take its contents out I kicked him into the guild.

Virgo was done dressing me by then.

"Thanks Virgo."

Noticing the shimmers that appeared in the infirmary Virgo quickly disappeared. The three bickering boys quickly silenced, a blush adorning their faces. Looking at my spirits reactions I burst out in laughter.

I wore a blue vest that covered my torso and arms. Two of its buttons were clipped and I had a green ribbon tied near my collarbone. Underneath it I wore a white blouse. For pants I had a silver skirt with black lining on its bottom.

Lastly I wore tight black pantyhose and black school shoes. My hair laid down, almost touching my but. "I need someone to help me move." I confess as I look the other way. After ten minutes of fighting, who was only Loke and James, I took Wills human form hand and leaned into his body as I linked arms with him.

"Dammit!" The two growled as they watched my retreating figure. Everyone silenced as I made my way down the infirmary of the councils building down to the main hall. "A-Are you Lucy?" A young girl asks shyly. "Yes." I answer sweetly.

My eyes widen as she hugged my leg with all her might. "Thank you! This is a key I bought you with my allowance!" She says with a blush. Bending down to her level I take a necklace off of my neck and put it on hers.

"W-whats this?" "A good luck charm. If you ever find yourself in trouble just wish on the brightest star you see, and someone will come to save you." "Like my guardian angel?" She says excitedly. Ruffling her hair I nod my head. "Exactly."

Squealing the young girl ran off to tell her mother what I gave her. Will sends me an odd look. "Why would you give her that star? Didn't the Spirit King give you that?" "Yes. I'm surprised you know about that." "But I thought you cherished that necklace." "So did I."

Confusion clouds his face. "She needs it more than I do." Opening the doors to the ball room everyone is silent. A round of applause spreads through the air as I walk through the crowd to the stage where everyone else stood.

I could feel everyone staring at me and it made me itchy. Will squeezed my hand as we slowly made our way up the steps to the stage. "Do you need a chair?" Jura asks. "No." I curtly respond.

Once standing in line with everyone Gran Doma started the ceremony. Of course I had to go last and by then my legs were jelly. Pouring some magic into my leg undetected I took a small step forward. Without falling I took more small steps until I was next to the head councils chairman.

"And lastly we have Lucy Heartfilia. She battled against Razor Fangs guild master and took the leadership role of this mission. We thank you for this service and give you the award of third wizard saint. Before he can put the jacket on my shoulders I smack his hand away from me, leading the crowd to gasp.

"I'm alright. Thank you though. Give it to Jura or someone else." Nodding to Will he walks over and I take his arm. "Wait! The ceremony isn't over yet!" Lahar yells as he chases after us. Smirking I look over at him. "I'm a Fairy Tail mage. Does it look like I give a damn if this stupid ceremony is over?"

James and Loke were waiting for me outside, both glaring daggers at Will. "Thank you for escorting me Will. I'm afraid these idiots will try and hurt you later on out of jealousy so I'll have to let one of them walk me for now."

"Beautiful and smart! What a wonderful master! And such a big bust as well-" "Forced Gate closure of the Ice Cerpant." "I'm gonna walk her!" "Guys-" "I'm gonna walk her!" "Guys-!" "No! I'm gonna walk her!"

Growling in annoyance I pour more magic into my leg, but it wouldn't work. "Dammit. I still don't have enough magic." I say to myself. Hissing with each step I took I made my trek to the train station. At one point I stumbled and ran into the wall, causing a ruckus. "What was that?" A females voice asks. "Oh hell no." I mutter as I recognize its speaker. Rounding the corner was a scarlet haired requip mage.

Her eyes widened as she saw me leaning against the way, seemingly in pain. "Lucy! Do you need help?!" Quickly pulling out a shuriken I hold it to her neck. "Touch me and I'll slit your throat." I hiss.

At that moment James and Loke to rounded the corner. "You're not even worth dirtying my blade." I spit at her. "A worthless piece of trash is what you are." Leaning on James I lock hands with Loke. "Lets go. I don't want you two tainted by that dirt."

My two spirits looked at me in concern as we made our way to the train station. "I hate them all." I whispered as my bangs shielded my eyes. "Tell Virgo to bring me my normal clothes please." I ask Loke. "Yes Princess."

Arriving on the train James disappeared and I found an empty cabin. Virgo was helping me dress into my normal clothes when she walked in again. My maid spirit glared at the woman in armor but before she could do anything I say, "You're dismissed Virgo. Thank you for the help. You may punish James and Loke for leaving my side when I needed them."

"Yes Hime!" And she disappeared in a flash of gold.

Erza sat down in front of me, twiddling her thumbs, a sign of anxiety. "Lucy. I-no we, all of us at Fairy Tail, are so sorry for what we did." "Why?" "Excuse me?" Looking out the window I ask again. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"I-I don't know."

"You can't be sorry then."

"I-I guess it was because you were so strong willed. You weren't physically strong, but it was practically impossible to break your will. And doing that made me feel strong. Your happiness made me upset. You had everything Lucy and we didn't-"

She shut up as I gave her a cold, icy glare. "And how the fuck would you know if I had anything? You never cared to ask me about my past." She covered her mouth. "Yeah that's right. I'm Heartfilia by adoption. My mother used transformation magic to look like me. So no Erza, even when you were in the tower of heaven as a child, you had so much more than me."

Sanding up I limp my way to the door. "And as to your new found strength in hurting the old me. Tell me Erza, how does it feel? Nothing in this world is free. Everything comes at a cost. So tell me. Was the cost of your strength really worth loosing a friend? Do you enjoy the feel of that power pulsing through your veins, or does it burn like poison?"

I smirk and laugh at her ghastly white face. "I hope you truly enjoy that poisonous power you have Erza, because at the cost it came with. Well, I doubt you'll get a refund." And I vanished from the train. With the little magic I had, due to the battle, I landed at the train station in Fiore where all of Fairy Tail stood.

Well, more like all of Magnolia stood, waiting for my return. Gajeel stepped forward with an pissed expression. "Bunny girl." He growled. "Why'd you leave without me?" I noticed the hurt look in his eyes and my gaze softened. "Couldn't risk you getting hurt." I answered. "I was fine!" "But you weren't!" I snapped. "And you're still not. Now get your ass back to Porlyusica's before I blast you there!"

"Whatever." He mutters as he walks back to the crazy woman's forest. I tried to push magic into my leg but it didn't work. "Dammit. I'm out of magic." I curse to myself. "Oi. Ice Princess. Come here." I order.

Confused he steps forward, without his shirt. yanking him closer I blush and look the other way. "I hurt my leg and can't walk. Carry me home." His eyes widen, thinking its a joke. But once he see's that I'm serious his face turns a bright red. "Oh. Uh, s-sure." He picked me up bridal style and walked toward my old apartment. "I live on the edge of Magnolia." I say, pointing at the cliff.

"When did you get so light?" "Don't know. Maybe it was after Dragneel and his cat kept calling me fat. Didn't eat for weeks. Gajeel found me and force fed me. Then we teamed up." Guilt consumed Grays heart at that moment, because if you looked close enough in my eyes you could see exactly how lonely I was.

You could see all the pain I had been through.

And exactly how broken I am.

His eyes widen as he see's my ginormous house. "Here is fine." "Oh. A-alright." As he turned to walk away I grabbed his wrist and looked at the ground. My bangs shadowing my face. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure."

"Did you really say I was worthless or was everyone lying about that?" It came out barley as a whisper, but I knew he heard me. My eyes widened as my face was suddenly on his chest and his arms were around me.

"No. I never said anything about you. I objected to everyone kicking you out of the guild and the team." My eyes started to water slightly and I wrapped my arms around him. Holding on for dear life. "I'm so sorry Luce. I'm so sorry they did this to you." He whispered into my hair. "Don't leave me alone." I beg.

"I'll stay by your side forever."

Dragging Gray into my house we both fell asleep in one another s arms. And never did we notice the growling boy in the woods who had fire dancing at his fingers, full of rage and jealousy. "Luce is mine Ice Princess. And I'll be damned if I let you have her."


	7. AN (LUCY PAIRINGS?)

_**A/N: Hey Everyone. This isn't a chapter update but more of a message. If you prefer a specific pairing for Lucy**_

**Such as: Colu, Rolu, Lalu, Stilu, etc. **

**Then please send me a message, or post it in the comment/review section. It would really help me out so I could get chapters out quicker and have a clearer picture of where to go with this story. I'll post a poll in a couple of days when/if you guys post who you want Lucy to be with**

_**So far I've gotten a direct message from: **__**Fallen Starry Angel Melody **__** saying that Gralu, or Colu would be a good pairing -I think thats what you meant by your message to me (which I greatly appreciate!)**_

_**And Scarlet Forest telling me her opinion on my fanfic (Thank you!)**_

_**So please just let me know and as I said I'll post a poll in a few days.**_

_**Thank you for reviewing. Please let me know what you think, be it good or bad. c:**_


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up that morning with new bandages and the smell of food flooding my house. Looking at my reflection I cover my mouth. I wore a tight pair of yoga pants and a icy blue shirt from the celestial realm.

Virgo must have dressed me after I fell asleep with Gray. A heavy blush coated my face as I remembered how I cried on him and fell asleep to his rhythmic heartbeat. Walking out to my kitchen rubbing my eyes I noticed Gray had a same shade of blue silk flannel shirt from the spirit world, and a new pair of jeans.

He had a mug of coffee in his hand and laughed at whatever Virgo said. "And when she fell, she totally flashed the bandits. They passed out from a nosebleed." He burst out in laughter and I groaned. "Virgo. I thought we agreed not to talk about that mission." She smirked and looks at me. "Punishment?" She asks hopefully.

"Yes." I sigh. Squealing she runs over to me. I tackle her to the floor and tickle her for as long as I could. She laughed so heard she cried. Gray couldn't help but smile at the moment. Looking up at him I smile. "So. I know something about you, that you don't know." Her looks at me, confusion spread all over his face. "Oh Princess. You're going to tell him about that?"

"Of course. We are friends."

"Come with me outside for a second." I missed the heavy blush that coated Grays face as I laced my fingers with his and held his hand. Virgo saw it though and she smiled. "Don't mess this up Gray." She whispered to herself as she continued cooking our breakfast.

"What is it?" Gray asks me impatiently. "You're a dragon slayer." I blurt out. His eyes widen. "H-how? I've never used dragon slaying magic before." "That's because Ur sealed it from you."

Before he could say anything a icy blue magic seal appeared under him. "By the power bestowed in me by the stars I unseal the Ice Dragon Slayer." My eyes widened as a blue seal appeared from under me.

I fell to my knees and the wind gathered around both of us. A beam of ice shot out around Gray, and I water. They fussed together and I smiled as I watched his eyes flicker a icy white and back to his normal eye color. His eyes slit momentarily and I noticed how his hearing got better. Lastly his teeth got two times sharper.

Smirking I see Mavis on top of my house. "So you're the one who undid my seal huh?" she giggles. "Well it was only fair." I laughed at Gray as he shakily stood up. "You alright?" "Yeah. But I'm hungry." He groans. "Me too. Lets go eat."

Virgo had kindly prepared a full feast of breakfast.

Gray had eaten four large servings of eggs and had about fifty pieces of bacon and sausage. He had ten pieces of toast with grape jelly and five glasses of orange juice.

I had about half of what he did, except I had apple juice instead of orange. "Hey Luce?" "Yeah?" "Do you think we could uh…" "Could what?" "Could be on a team together?! Like partners?!" He blurts out. "Sure. Why don't we go tell master what we are doing and get a mission." Excitedly he pulls me onto his back.

"I can walk now!" I say as he speeds off running. "Nah. I like the feeling of you against me." A blush covers my cheeks and I bury my face into his back, indulging in his scent. "Just so you know, Mira never said anything bad about you. Well, other than what the guild forced her to say. They told her she would be kicked out if she didn't play along."

Using his new found strength I sweat-drop as Gray broke the guilds doors off its hinges. "You idiot." I hiss as I smack the back of his head. "Wait here." Walking up the steps I yank a random mission off of the s-class board. Walking back down the steps Master Makarov makes an announcement.

"We are having a ball."

_**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry if this chapter is really short. I'm kinda sick, but I wanted to post a new chapter today. Thank you for reviewing. Please don't forget to tell me who you want Lucy to be paired up with. Some people have messaged me/posted reviews on who they want Lucy to be paired up with. I'll post a poll by the end of the week. Please check out my other fanfic, The Street Performer. Thanks for reading!**_

_**-In the next chapter-**_

"_But Luce, I love you." Natsu's words made my blood run cold. The music for the ball was blaring so no one could hear the fire dragons confessions. But boy did it make my heart stop and my mind become hazy. If I were in my sober state I would have kept my cool. Simply walked away, acting like I didn't hear what he said._

_But damn Gray had to challenge me to a drinking contest, in which he passed out. Cana joined as well and I out drunk her thirty minutes later. Not by much though. Of course due to my heavily drunken state my big mouth had to open. "I l-love you so much N-natsu." I slurred. His eyes brightened and he leaned in to hug me. Growling I smacked his hand from mine. "But you hurt me so much." I slurred. "You make my heart hurt, you know?" I burst out laughing. Stumbling into his chest I sighed. "I don't want to love you Natsu. You hurt my heart so much. Why did you do it?" I giggle and push him away. _

_He grabbed my wrist and looked at me deadly serious. "I'm not one to let things that belong to me disappear so easily." My face burnt a red darker than Erza's hair. "W-What are you saying." "I'm saying, I'm not giving up on you." _

_And suddenly his lips were upon mine. "Flame-brain!" _


	9. Chapter 9

I felt my world slow down as Master announced that we were having a ball. Gray looked at me in worry and I clenched my fist. "We'll just go on this mission and forget about the ball if that's alright with you." "Sure." He said with a grin. Master looked my way, and I swear at this moment he was trying to make me miserable, "Everyone must attend the ball. Missions will be forbidden from everyone for the time being. If you do not show up you will be given a proper punishment."

My fist tightened to the point where my nails dug into my skin and drew blood. The crimson droplets splattered onto the ground and everyone looked at me. Gray put his hand on my shoulder and I took a deep breath in. "When do I have to arrive by?" I asked, biting my tongue to prevent myself from saying anything else. "9:30." Master answered. "Whatever." I grabbed Gray's hand and dragged him out of the guild, the mission flyer abandoned on the floor.

Natsu walked up to the paper and scanned it, his eyes blazing up in a fuiry of anger. The flyer lit up in flames and dissolved into a pile of ash.

_Mission: Mages to act as a couple. The mayor is holding a party for his daughters engagement. Bandits may come and we need mages to protect the mayor and his daughter._

_Location: Hargeon_

_Reward: 80,000 Jewel_

The fire dragon slayer quickly sprinted out of the guild. Master sighed and shook his head. His brats just had to cause so much Drama.

-With Lucy and Gray-

"Hey Luce?" "Sup?" "Do you wanna uh, I don't know... Go to the ball with me tomorrow?" I ran a shaky hand through my hair and looked at the ground. "You understand I'm not a good person right?" "Huh?" My hand shook more. "I am incapable of feeling anything but anger and fear. I have never felt love. I have never been truly happy. I cannot give you the emotion that you so much desire." He grabbed my hand. "I know." "Are you really willing letting your heart get broken over someone like me? I'm a cold person Gray. I'll only hurt you."

"I'm willing to go through the pain." I sighed. "Sure." He grinned triumphantly and threw me over his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down idiot!" I yelled. "Nuh-uh. A good prince will always carry his princess into the kingdom." For a split second I felt my heart warm. But it quickly faded back to its broken state. I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew the pain that Gray would experience.

And for once, I didn't want to be the only one suffering. Even if everyone hated me even more for it. I was tired of being alone. So if I had to break a couple hearts along the way, then so be it.

-The next day 9:30-

Gray and I entered the guild silently. We wore casual clothing. There was no point in dressing up for something that you didn't want to do. And boy were we drunk. I leaned on his shoulder, with a slight blush on my face. Both stumbling to the bar where Mira was serving drinks. "Hey L-Luce. I b-bet I could... I b-bet I could out d-drink you." Gray slurred with a cocky smirk. "Y-you're on I-Ice Boy." I answered as I jumped onto the bar stool.

One drink after another I felt my mind getting hazier and hazier. Looking to my right I saw Gray was passed out. Cana jumped onto the bar stoll next to me, a bit buzzed. "Oi, Lucy! I bet I can out drink you!" I smirked. "B-Bring it on C-Cana." That's where things went wrong. Cana and I drunk for thirty minutes. Both of us at our limit. It was 11:00 and we were smacked. Cana's face hit the bar counter-top with a thud and I through my fist up in the air triumphantly. "*hic* t-take that *hic* you s-stupid *hic* drunk!"

I jumped off of the bar stool and stumbled forward. Tripping over one of Erza's abandoned swords while she drunkingly threatened Jet and Droy. My face almost collided with the floor but a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist and hoisted my body up. I came face to face with the one person I didn't want to see. Natsu Dragneel. I pushed him away and stumbled backwards, bumping into a table. "Luce wait." I coiled away from his hand.

"I hate you. Go away." "But Luce, I love you." Natsu's words made my blood run cold. The music for the ball was blaring so no one could hear the fire dragons confessions. But boy did it make my heart stop and my mind become hazy. If I were in my sober state I would have kept my cool. Simply walked away, acting like I didn't hear what he said.

But damn Gray had to challenge me to a drinking contest, in which he passed out. Not by much though. Of course due to my heavily drunken state my big mouth had to open. "I l-love you so much N-natsu." I slurred. His eyes brightened and he leaned in to hug me. Growling I smacked his hand from mine. "But you hurt me so much." I slurred. "You make my heart hurt, you know?" I burst out laughing. Stumbling into his chest I sighed. "I don't want to love you Natsu. You hurt my heart so much. Why did you do it?" I giggle and push him away.

He grabbed my wrist and looked at me deadly serious. "I'm not one to let things that belong to me disappear so easily." My face burnt a red darker than Erza's hair. "W-What are you saying." "I'm saying, I'm not giving up on you."

And suddenly his lips were upon mine. "Flame-brain!" He was roughly pulled away from me by the one and only Ice Make Mage. Though, he had a secret of his own. Natsu growled and dove for Gray. He stood the with a smirk, and as Natsu tried to hit him with a fiery fist his feet were frozen to the ground.

"Ice Dragon Slayer-" "What the fuck?" "Roar!" A beam of ice shot out from Grays mouth, hitting Natsu dead on. "Since when have you been a dragon slayer?!" "Since forever!"

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in the past few days. Exams are coming up soon so I have been crammed with studying and homework. Junior Varsity tryouts are this monday and Wednesday. Don't know which team I will make (not that it really matters) so i've been really busy. Sorry if I don't post on some days. I try my best. **_


	10. Chapter 10

I watched in a haze as fire collided with ice. Tables were knocked over and glasses were spilled. Chaos seemed to bow before me. Elfman tried to pry Gray off of Natsu but it was useless. A ice covered fist connected with his jaw that successfully sent him flying. "Keep your hands off Lucy!" Gray yelled as he punched Natsu in the face again. A fire seemed to ignite in the fire dragon slayers eyes as these words were declared. "Luce is mine! I brought her here! We're best friends and partners!" He snarled as he hit the raven haired mage with a fire dragon wing attack.

"Yeah?! Well who was the one that ignored her huh?! Who broke her Natsu?! Who caused her the most pain?!" Gray yelled, smirking as Natsu flinched at the words, giving out an opening. "Ice Dragon Talons!" After recovering from the ice attack Natsu got up with fire dancing around his whole body. "You're such a hypocrite Gray. You act like I was the only one that did something wrong." Gray took a defensive stance. "If I recall, you took no part in saying anything about Luce, but you ignored her just as much as the rest of us! You had the choice to help her! And you didn't! You're such a coward!"

By now the guild knew that only master could stop this fight. This wasn't one of the silly fights Erza or Laxus could easily take care of. No this was serious. Master stood on the railings on the second floor watching my reaction. Gray faltered and took a few more steps back. Finally tuning in I sighed. "Both of you are idiots." I growled as I rubbed my face. The two boys looked at me. I felt my hangover quickly setting in. Sighing again I turned around and leaned on the guilds doors. "Hey Dragneel?" "Yeah Luce?" "If you have any more confessions I suggest you keep them to yourself. Don't make me warn you again."

"B-but I-" I glared at him and his eyes widened. "I know you're a dumb-ass, but are you so stupid that you can't even see that you're not wanted?" I kept a stoic face. "Since I know you're slow I'll spell this out for you, nice and easy." "Luce wait-" I cut him off. "I don't like you. I don't like this guild. I tolerate Gray and Mira." I opened the doors, squinting and covering my eyes at the sunlight. "And if I could bring myself to leave I would. But I can't. So I hate myself for that too."

I noticed how Gray looked at the floor painfully as I said I tolerated him. Juvia noticing this quickly dished out a dangerous aura. She ran at me with her bangs shadowing her eyes. I ducked under her right hook and growled in annoyance. "Back off water woman." I warned as I shoved her backwards. "You know what you are Lucy-san? A brat! You can't stand not being the center of attention! You can't stand it when you don't get what you want! Because you're a princess!"

"Shut up Juvia! Don't talk about Lucy like that!" Gray angrily yelled as he jumped up. He was stopped as he saw the serious look Erza gave him, choosing to settle his gaze on the two women. A sick smirk was plastered on my face as I listened to her little rant. "Me... A brat?" I laughed, opening one of my eyes. Juvia's face contorted into one of fear as she saw my eyes, quickly staggering backwards. "Whats wrong J-U-V-I-A-?" I emphasized her name. "Couldn't you defeat a princess like me? Shouldn't it be easy?"

She tried to put on a brave face. "All of you at Fairy Tail have been testing a patience that has long run out." I said lowly. "You proceed to pester me with your jealousy and anger." I smirked. "The only reason you're even talking to me water woman, is because you're jealous. And you're scared. You've come to realize by now that you're the same woman you were back in Phantom. You cannot change. People do not change.

You act all high and mighty like you're so much better than I am." My expression darkened and my smirk deepened, to the point where you could see my abnormally sharp teeth. "You're mom taught you not to play with the monsters under your bead, ne Juvia?" "Y-yes." She stuttered. "So than what are you doing playing with me?" Fear consumed her and it was my time to strike. She was down in an instant, shadows seeping out of her wounds.

I look at all of Fairy Tail and run a hand through my hair. "I suggest you take this as a warning. I am not a person to be taken lightly any longer. You will leave me alone unless I speak to you or unless I consider you a friend. I am not the same little girl you remember. If you challenge me to fight I will not hold back. You may consider me the enemy if you'd like.


	11. POLL AND OTHER NEWS

_**Hi everyone! No, this isn't a chapter, simply just something I wanted to let you know.**_

_**Winter break is coming up for me in the next few weeks. That also means exams are soon as well, which means more homework and stress for me. (No I am not going to stop updating) **_

_**Also, I am doing Winter Guard so that is more to my shcedule. **_

_**Now, onto the point I want to make:**_

_**-I know these chapters I have been posting are short. I understand and I would absolutly love to write longer chapters. Sadly though, I am very short on time. **_

_**-The good news; Once I get on Winter Break chapters will be flying out with more detail, and they will be LONGER! The plot will thicken even more into what Lucy is feeling, and we are getting close to the Tenrojima ark soon where things will take a change. I really love it that you guys are reading this fanfic I made. As I have said before, this is the first thing I have ever posted.**_

_**Thanks so much for reviewing. And the poll is up. So vote away for your favorite parings!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-xxTheNightmareBeforexx**_


	12. Chapter 12

_In the last chapter;_

_-I look at all of Fairy Tail and run a hand through my hair. "I suggest you take this as a warning. I am not a person to be taken lightly any longer. You will leave me alone unless I speak to you or consider you a friend. I am not the same little girl you remember. If you challenge me to a fight I will not hold back. You may consider me the enemy if you'd like."_

_**-Present Time-**_

"Lucy wait!" Erza called out as I began to walk away. "What do you want?" I snapped at her. "We're really sorry. I'm really sorry. What we did was unforgivable, but it was an accident. I can't express how sorry I am." She stopped talking as she saw my stoic face and my cold glare. "Why are you sorry? I asked you on the train and you gave me no answer. You've had time to think over your answer."

"I-I don't know why. I'm just sorry." I shook my head in disappointment. "I don't know what makes me more angry. The fact that you're so ignorant that you don't even know why your sorry, or the fact that you did what you did." She looked to be at a loss for words. She even looked. Hurt...

My anger flared now more than ever. "You know what _Erza_?" I sneered her name. "The reason you don't know why your sorry is because your not. The only thing your concerned about is your reputation. What would everyone think of Titania Erza when they heard about how she ignored her little sister huh? What would the world think of you if they heard about how much of a cold hearted selfish bitch you really are?" "Shut up!" She whispered as she cradled her head in her hands.

"What do you think of yourself knowing what you've done? Do you hate yourself? Or are you just angry because you know I'm stronger than you?" "Shut up!" She cried. I smirked. "Better yet, what would your dear little Jellal think of you if he heard about how cold you treated me? How you ignored me? What would he think of you when he found out that you practically beat me to death?!"

My smirk deepened as she had a sword pressed to my neck, her eyes widened as she saw what she had done. "Thanks for confirming that for me Scarlet. You may not realize it yourself, but your the very thing you despise. All you are is some power hungry girl who punishes the weak." Anger quickly found its way onto her face. "Who do you think you are Lucy?!"

"Erza stop it!" Mira yelled as she tugged on the scarlet haired warriors arm. "Its not like you know me! You've never known me! You know what you are?!" She got out of Mira's grasp and shoved me. "You're a brat who only cares about money. Jesus, you probably seduced those dark guild mage's because we all know you're a weak little slutty girl!"

She flinched at my cold eyes. I took a step forward and leaned in close. "And what would you know about me. You've ignored my existence since the very first day you met me. The only time you acknowledged me was when I could do something for your benefit. I don't know who the hell you think you are talking to me like this. You're the one that doesn't know me. You've never known me! I won't warn you again Titania. I won't hesitate to hurt you."

I began to walk away, stopping momentarily to say one last thing, "I'll give you one thing though Scarlet. I don't want to know you, and I never will. I'm not going to be so kind to you any longer. Come near me and your dead."

_**-Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- **_

I groaned as someone knocked on my door. Dragging my feet I slowly made my way to the front door of my house, opening it and sending a glare at whoever was knocking so hard. My eyes widened as arms quickly pulled my body into their chest. I immediately recognized the scent of flowers, the guild, and a tiny speck of darkness as Mirajiane. "Jesus Mira, its raining outside and you're freezing. What the hell were you thinking of coming here at this time?" I scolded as I got her a spare change of clothes, some blankets, and started up the fireplace.

It was now winter in Magnolia, and the temperature sure did not take its time dropping slowly. It suddenly just dropped to the twenties one day, and it never came back up. She was shivering and I noticed how her pips were blue and her hair was wet. I shook my head and wrapped her up in some blankets.

After making some hot chocolate and letting her drink it, the color finally returned to her face. "Mira, why are you here?" I asked. She looked at the ground and twiddled her thumbs, a sign of anxiety. I pulled her into my chest, letting her release her sobs that she so desperately tried to hold in. "L-Lisanna and E-Elfman said I was wrong for siding with you!" She cried. "T-they, t-they..." My eyes widened as I understood what she was trying to say. "E-Erza, she a-agreed with them!"

I ran my hand through her hair, brushing out her knots. "Shh Mira. It'l be alright. You can stay here. You're not alone." I whispered. She looked at me with a greatful smile, bowing her head. "Thank you Lucy! You're so kind!" I shook my head and looked at my hands. "I'm so sorry Mira." I said with a frown. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

I clenched my fist, drawing blood from my palm. "I'm sorry I made your family abandon you." She pulled me into her chest, hugging me tightly. "Lucy, you're all the family I could ask for. You're my little sister. All the pain I had from Lisanna's 'death', you pulled me out of that hole. If they won't see your side, then they're not the family I want.

And for the first time in the past few months I let my walls down. I left myself defenseless. I left my self vulnerable.

I let myself cry, no, sob on Mira. I let all my pain flow out. The whole night I listened to Mira's soft coo's, assuring me I wasn't alone. Assuring me she was always going to be there.

_**A/N: So was it alright? Sorry if this chapter was really short. My mouth has been killing me. I think my wisdom teeth are coming in :c**_

_**I do have some good news though. I only have one week left of school until Winter Break, so when it comes I will post more often, and the chapters will be LONGER!**_

_**Oh and I have other good news. I posted the poll. I can always add new people for Lucy to be paired up with if you readers desired it. Thank you everyone for adding my story to their favorites and reviewing. **_

_**So don't forget to check out the poll to vote for Lucy's pairing. Review and Favorite/ Follow.**_

_**See ya later!**_

_**-xxTheNightmareBeforexx **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter: 'I let myself cry, no, sob on Mira. I let all of my pain flow out. The whole night I listened to Mira's soft coo's, assuring my I wasn't alone. Assuring me she was going to always going to be there.'**

And I don't know what idea terrified me more. Being alone, or always having someone there. With someone to lean on, there was the chance of being hurt. Of being broken. And though, in my opinion, I was broken beyond repair, and I couldn't imagine what I would be like if I broke any more. Being alone was bearable. As long as you had something to drown out that undeniable silence, you'd survive.

And that's just how I survived.

But for once I wanted to live.

Was that bad?

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Groaning I rolled out of bed. Once again, my eyes widened as I saw my outfit. I wore tight, and I mean tight, leggings with yellow lightning bolts on them and a yellow tank-top. My hair was pulled back in a side pony tail with a lightning bolt barrette.

Deciding it was not worth the effort to change I practically slid down the steps. I guess I fell asleep on Mira and she brought my up to my room. Halting at the bottom of my steps, I heard a large masculine booming laughter. Blending into the shadows I slid into the kitchen, growling slightly as I saw Laxus sitting at my kitchen table.

Stepping out from my hidden space I glared at him. "Out!" I hissed. His eyes widened in surprise. "Laxus, this is Lucy. You remember her right?" He smirked in realization, "Oh yeah, the weak blond princess." Within a second I had a kitchen knife pressed against his neck. "Yeah? And you're the ungrateful brat who threw a fit when he didn't get what he wanted." I spat.

Mira's hand landed on my shoulder. "Let him go Lucy. Give him a chance." I scoffed and dropped the knife. "Yeah well where has all the trust I've given people gotten me? Not very damn far." I snarled as I sat down and pulled my legs into my chest. "Woah... What happened to you blondie?" Laxus asked in surprise.

"I grew up." I mumbled. "So Lucy. I couldn't help but notice your pajamas match Laxus's magic perfectly. Don't tell me you like him?" Mira asked 'innocently'. I smirked and laughed. "With this little boy? You're funny Mira. He couldn't handle me even if he tried." I answered, not even casting a glance his way.

"So what crawled up the princesses ass?" Laxus grumbled. "Fairy Tail." He looked at me in confusion. "Lucy don't-" "Its a real shame. I could be nice and have fun with them, but no. They have to be ignorant and blinded by jealousy." "What do you mean?" "Fairy Tail has never wanted me. Never accepted me. They called me weak, and wanted me strong. Said I was too emotional."

I gave another cruel smirk. "I am simply what Fairy Tail wanted me to be. Whether they realize it or not, they created what I am. I am no longer weak, no longer too emotional." We all fell silent, Mira got back to cooking, and Laxus just looked at me. I leaned forward. "Tell me this sparky. What if you weren't exiled from the guild. You realized your mistakes but no one would accept you. They'd say, you need to be kinder. So you became kinder. You needed to be less intimidating, so you became less intimidating. And after you became exactly what they wanted you to be, they turned on you again and became total hypocrites."

He had no words. Deciding this conversation became boring I looked out the window. Letting out a low, threatening growl, as I saw the three people I didn't wanted to see coming up my property.

Erza Scarlet.

Natsu Dragneel.

Lisanna Strauss.

"Take care of Mira. I'll be back." "Lucy? Where are you going?" "No where Mira, just to exterminate some fly's." "Huh?" "Hey Mira, tell me another story." Laxus blurted out.

The trio stopped as I came outside. I stood in front of my house, looking at them with no emotion. "You have ten seconds to get off my property before I kick you off." "You can't do that-" "Oh yes, I can, and I will. I built this house, and bought this land. What I say goes. Now get the fuck out." "We've come for Mirajaine. She needs to be corrected for her mistakes."

My anger quickly flared up. "Corrected for her mistakes? The only one that needs correction is you. And I beleive I warned you about what would happen if you messed with me again." "What can you do? You're just a weak blond bimbo."

"Erza Scarlet. Natsu Dragneel. Lisanna Strauss. I am not the girl you used to remember. But since you can't seem to get that through your fucking brains, I'll just have to show you."

_**A/N: Sorry I didn't post all week! :cccccc**_

_**I have two papers due on Friday, (that I still haven't finished) so I've been super busy.**_

_**VOTE FOR LUCY'S PAIRING ON MY PAGE!**_

_**-Would you guys like it if I did a little Fairy Tail Christmas One-shot? Lemme know in the review section, or message me c:**_

_**Thanks for reading. Review and Favorite. Let me know if you have any problems with my story.**_

_**LONGER CHAPTERS COMING SOON! I FINISH SCHOOL ON FRIDAY!**_

_**Oh yeah, before I forget. I can't post on thursdays or mondays starting the end of winter break because I have Winter Guard Practice.**_

_**-xxTheNightmareBeforexx**_


	14. Chapter 14

In the last chapter; **"Erza Scarlet. Natsu Dragneel. Lisanna Strauss. I am not the girl you used to remember. But since you can't seem to get that through your fucking brains, I'll just have to show you."**

"What could a little brat like you do?" Lisanna scoffs. I burst out laughing. "Me? A brat? Oh, no, dear Lisanna. If anyone here is a brat, its you. That's why you got the guild to turn against Mira right? Because you couldn't stand the fact that she didn't think only of you?" "Shut up! You don't know me!" She yells as she turns into her tigress animal takeover.

"Lisanna wait!" Natsu yells. She ignored him, deciding to charge forward. Without any effort I caught her hand, giving her a disapproving look. Without any hesitation I snapped her wrist, feeling no remorse as her screams of agony echoed throughout the surrounding area. "You b-bitch! How could you!" She cried.

"How could I?" I grabbed a handful of her hair and lifted her up so she could see me. "How could I?! How could you!" I pulled my fist back, letting it break her nose upon impact. "You hurt your only sister! Kicked her out! So no Lisanna." I sneered her name. "Its not how could I. Its how could _you?_"

"Let her go!" Natsu roared as he ran at me with his fist on fire. Sighing I used my magic to coat my hand in water to easily extinguish his fire. "I think you're one of the worst ones out there Dragneel." He flinched as I said his last name. "I won't let you hurt my nakama. Even if I love you Luce, I can't stand by and watch you hurt Lisanna."

That made my blood boil more than ever. "Why?! Because you love her too?!" I yelled with more malice than intended. Erza and Natsu's eyes widened. I tightened my grip on his hand, letting water slowly creep up his arm. "Do you even understand what you've done to me?" I ask as my bangs fall over my eyes.

"Can you even comprehend the pain that you've caused me?!" Of course he didn't answer. "You know what your problem is Natsu? You lie to yourself. Don't tell me that you cannot watch me hurting your nakama, when you've hurt me for the past few years." I could feel his body trembling. "Where were you for my past two birthdays? Where were you when my 'father' tried to take me back home, again?" I shook my head as he said nothing.

"Don't tell me that you love me, when you obviously don't. And you don't have the right to come onto my property and demand things. And you sure as hell, don't have the fucking right, to act like you know me! You don't have any right to boss me around! Not now! Not ever again!" Water now covered his hole body, except for his face.

"But since you don't seem to understand my pain, I'll let you drown in it. See if it soaks in now." And water consumed his being, leaving him to drown in his despair. Drown in his nightmares. In his fear.

Drown in all the pain he's caused.

Everything fell silent as my gaze connected with Erza's. "And you." I scoffed. "I think you're the worst of them all Scarlet." "How so?" I smirked. "You act like you're so strong. Act like you're so much better than everyone. Waving around that s-class title of yours. Announcing to the world that you're the famous Titania Erza."

My smirk deepened as I continued talking. "Any yet you hide behind layers of armor. Do you even have the right to bear that famous title of yours?" she glared at me. "Yes. I do." She growled. "Do you have the right to be judging me? You're just a spoiled little princess. You've never done anything by yourself."

She froze as she saw my sick, cynical, grin. "Is that so? Let me show you exactly who I am Scarlet. Let me show you my story. Then lets see if you deserve to bear that great title of yours."

As my shadows consumed her body fully, she dropped to the floor like a rock. "Lets see if you're truly as strong as you think Erza."

-Erza P.O.V-

I jolted awake as I heard a glass bottle break, followed by some screaming.

I ran to fathers office with a rice ball in hand. "Father! Father! I made you this!" Tears flooded my eyes as he smacked the gift from my hand. "Get out of my sight! I don't have time for this!" "B-but-" "No buts! Get out!"

"But its my birthday."

I slowly felt myself changing each time the setting came to a different point. I got older, and bigger. But the bigger I grew, the more numb I became. My heart was full of a broken void. Each time I got something happy, it was ripped out of my grasp.

And I soon recognized that the old broken mirror I saw was my heart. It broke so many times that not all of the pieces could fit back together. And after being broken so many times, I just gave up.

But everything changed when I went to Hargeon point and met a blue haired wizard who saved me from some pervert. He took me to his guild, and gave me a new family. It was great. My heart was full. I felt warm. And slowly the numbness faded away.

I don't think they know I hear them, when they say those nasty things about me. "Erza's a boy! She doesn't know what gender she is because she's always wearing armor!" "She's ugly!" "She's weak!" "She's _trash_!"

"Hey Jellal! You ready to go on that mission?!" I excitedly questioned. "Oh.. Hey Erza. Didn't see you there... Yeah. I guess we can go..." A shot of pain rang through my heart as I saw how reluctant he was to go with me. How I heard their whispers. And felt their glares.

I cried every night I got home. They wanted me right? I wasn't trash right?

I was worth something...

Right?

To be continued...

_**A/N: So we are seeing a bit into Lucy's past eh? This chapter was longer... Let me know what you think.**_

_**Oh **_

_**VOTE ON THE POLL!**_

_**I need to know who you guys want Lucy to be with... I have the pairings, now you just need to vote.**_

_**Please?**_

_**Review and Favorite.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-xxTheNightmareBeforexx**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Merry Christmas Minna! By the way, if there is any confusion about what is happening, I clear that up. Erza is experiencing Lucy's life as if it were her own..**_

_**In the Last Chapter: 'I cried every night I got home. They wanted me right? I wasn't trash right? I was worth something... Right?**_

The months painfully past by. I met a beautiful woman named Lucy. She was kind, strong, confident, everything I wasn't. I craved to be her. For months on end I wasn't recognized as a member on Jellal's team. I was no help on missions and was always causing trouble. I could never pay my rent on time because I was always paying for the teams damages.

'Erza is no help.'

'She can't do anything.'

'She's a bother.'

'Trash!' 'Slut!' 'Worthless!'

I was never good enough. I would never be good enough. That was just the harsh reality, yet I couldn't accept it. Even after Lucy and Jellal practically beat me to death. Even after Lucy made the plan to have my apartment to be burnt down. Even after the whole guild ignored me. Shunned me. I couldn't come to accept it.

I was going to be good enough, even if it killed me.

'Erza weighs so much! She's so fat!" I stopped eating for months.

'Erza's a prude!' 'Erza is ugly!' 'Erza is...' 'Erza is...' 'Erza is...' For months on end.

Slowly I felt my humanity fading away, leaving me numb. I stopped trying. Stopped living. Did I ever live? No. Would I ever live? No.

-The Scene Changed-

It was bottle after bottle after bottle. I remember downing the drinks over and over again. "Erza stop it!" Someone yelled. I gave out a bitter laugh. "Get the fuck away from me." I growled lowly as I took another sip of my drink. I didn't notice how my body trembled, or how tired I looked. I didn't notice how thin I was, or how I could barley stand.

I remember being thrown over his shoulder and brought to his house. His cat looked at me with pitied eyes and tears of anger sprang to my eyes. "Don't act like you know me!" I screamed as I hit his back. "Don't act like you're any better than me!" I laughed at their pathetic faces. "You think you're so *hic* good!" My expression darkened. "All of you will burn! I wish all of you would fucking burn!" I started yanking on my hair.

His hands covered mine and he pulled me into his chest. I felt him shaking me, telling me to stay awake, that everything would be alright. "Just let me die." I painfully whispered. "Please... Just let me-" I woke up to an I.V attached to me, steadily pumping the needed vitamins and minerals into my system. I screamed and knocked the whole machine over.

"Stop it!" I yelled as he pinned me to the bed, forcing food into my mouth. "Stop it! I can't do this!" I pushed against him. "Erza. Stop." He gently commanded. I panted and growled. "You bastard! You don't know anything!" I screamed as I pulled my fist back and let it hit his face. "You don't know anything!" Another punch. "You're just like everyone else!" Another punch. "Why?! Why wouldn't you let me die?!" I screamed in his face.

"Why Gajeel?! Why can't you let me go?!" Tears flowed down my face and I laughed darkly. "Its not like anyone wants me here anyway." "What do you mean?" I smirked and let my bangs fall over my eyes. "The guild hates me. My parents don't want me. I have no friends. No one wants me." "That's not true Erza. I care about you. So does Lily."

"Train me." I pleaded. "In what?" "Everything. I don't want to be the same little weak girl everyone remembers. I want to be my own person." He smirked and stuck out his hand. "Deal." I smirked back and met his hand with mine. We shook on it. "Deal."

-Scene Change-

We trained for months after months. I found my dragons, and made a team with Gajeel. We stayed in the shadows. Took requests after requests, eventually earning our s-class trials. But he got hurt on one of our missions. Dark Guild jumped us, barley made it out alive. But I didn't care about my life. I dragged his ass to the doctor and made him get himself healed.

everything was fine for once. Gajeel and I were fine. I saw how he longed to be with Levy, which is why I resigned from his team. I was meant to be alone, I knew that well for a fact. It wasn't fair to drag him down with me. That's why I told Guildarts to go on his mission when the war started. I needed to do this.

I knew they couldn't beat me, but f I could get myself hurt enough on purpose and die, then everything would be alright. So I took the job, beat the bad guys, and laid there to die.

But the worlds not kind. Especially to people like me.

Of course someone had to save me. And then of course Lucy had to play the innocent card like she was actually sorry for me.

The world needed to learn something, and learn something quick. If they were going to be cold to me, I would too. I wasn't the same weak little girl everyone remembered me being.

I was numb. I was hollow.

And the thing about being numb was I didn't have to care anymore.

I couldn't hurt any longer.

I couldn't feel alone any longer.

Or at least, that's the lie I've come to believe and hope to be true.

I gasped as I woke up, quickly surveying my surroundings only to see I was back in Lucy's yard. She looked down at me with those cold eyes of hers and I felt tears rush to my eyes. "I didn't k-know-"I choked out. She shook her head.

"So tell me Titania. Do you truly deserve that title of yours?"

_**A/N: So? How was it? **_

_**I really, really, REALLY, appreciate the reviews you all have given me. It warms my heart to see how much you all like my story. OH, I fixed the poll so it could be seen on my page so make sure you vote for Lucy's pair.**_

_**Based on reviews alone, it looks like Gray is in the lead.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Favorite and Review!**_

_**Thanks 3**_

_**Oh and Merry Christmas!**_

_**-xxTheNightmareBeforexx**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**In the last chapter: 'I gasped as I woke up, quickly surveying my surroundings only to see I was back in Lucy's yard. She looked down at me with those cold eyes of hers and I felt tears rush to my eyes. "I didn't k-know-" I choked out. She shook her head. "So tell me Titania. Do you truly deserve that title of yours?"**_

Erza P.O.V

I couldn't answer. I had done many good things in my life. Saved plenty of people from demons or dark guilds. When did I get this title? When did its name consume my very being. This girl I was, was not the girl I knew, nor wanted to be. Where was the Titania that fought for her friends and nakama? Who was I anymore?

When did I become the very thing I despised? A power hungry mage who hurts others for their own benefit. Lucy scoffed and shook her head. "I g-guess not." I sobbed. I froze as she glared at me. "I hope you know, that I didn't even show you the whole story." She took a step forward and leaned in close to my face.

"I used to look up to you Scarlet. I thought of you as my older sister. Where were you when I needed you, huh?" I had no answer. "Where were you when I was left to die, or when I sobbed about how my apartment was set on fire?" I had no answer. "Where have you ever been for me?" It killed me to have no answer, to have no excuse, or reasoning. "Exactly. I suggest you take a look in the mirror Scarlet. You've become the very thing that you despise."

I watched as she took a step forward. "W-wait!" She looked over her shoulder at me. "W-will we ever be friends again? C-can I ever be your s-sister?" I cried. Her lips pressed into a thin line and she narrowed her eyes at me. "No." She answered, with no hesitation or remorse. "I hate people like you Titania. Oh wait, you don't deserve to have that title anymore." She seemed to sneer at me.

"It was a pleasure knowing you Scarlet. But the thing is, I'm not the girl you once knew. I think you know that well enough now. Stay out of my way, because if you don't, I won't hesitate to knock you out of my path." My eyes widened, and I reached out for her, but I couldn't.

Why was I so weak? Something was missing, and I couldn't tell what it was. Something had always been there, not only pushing me forward but the guild too, and now it was gone. Why was I so scared. So weak? Tears flooded both of my eyes, which was a first considering one of them was not real, and I let out a blood curdling sob.

It had always been you Lucy. Dear god, what mistake have we made?

What did we do this for?

Lucy P.O.V

After I put Erza under the spell to see my past, the pink haired Idiot got back up. His bangs shielded his eyes and his body was hunched over. "Luce." He whispered, almost painfully. "I'm so sorry!" And it took me a moment to register the fact that he was crying, sobbing even. My eyes widened and my heart hurt at the sight.

As much as I wanted to deny it, I knew I loved the pink haired idiot. I had loved him since the day I'd met him. But when he started saying those horrible, vile, things about me. It broke me the most. I still loved the idiot, and always would.

But I don't know if I could ever forgive him. Forgive any of them.

I deserved someone who wouldn't talk about me. I deserved someone who loved me, for everything I am, and was.

"I'm so s-sorry Luce!" He sobbed as he took a step forward. I couldn't move, something had me frozen in place. "I've s-said s-so m-many bad things a-about you!" Another step. "I d-don't know why I did it." Another step. "You have to realize how much I love you." The color drained from my face and as much as I struggled to move, I couldn't.

He was before me now and he leaned in for a kiss. I pulled my head back and screamed, then rammed it into his face. He stumbled back and I let my bangs fall over my eyes. I gave a bitter laugh and his eyes widened. "Don't you get it?" I asked. He didn't answer. "You're an idiot! Don't you see how your very being kills me?!" His hand shot up to his mouth.

"I would have killed to have you try and kiss me, or even just confess, when I was the old Lucy. But you still don't get it! I'm not the girl you knew! I won't be that same little girl you knew!" I took a step forward. "I refuse to be held back by my past!" I pulled back my fist and let it connect with his face.

"I love you Natsu Dragneel. I always will, and always have. But you're an ignorant son of a bitch who's broken me more than anyone. And I deserve someone a whole hell of a lot better than you." My eyes widened as he shot forward and yanked me forward. His lips connected with mine and my gasped, letting his tongue invade my mouth. I struggled to push against him but I couldn't.

"Get the hell off of her!" Natsu was sent flying. I stumbled into his chest and I sucked in a deep breath. "What are you doing here?" "What, you didn't want to see me?" He asked in a fake hurt voice. "N-no, that's not it... I just thought you didn't want to see me after what happened." "I could never stay away from you. You know that."

"I'm on a team with Gray now." He gave out his signature laugh. "The more the merrier, right, bunny girl?" I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my face. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Gajeel."

**_A/N: So? How was it? Gajeel is back!_**

**_Now, lets 'talk' about a few things._**

**_Thank you, who ever you are, that voted on my poll._**

**_That leaves Gajeel with one vote (on the poll)_**

**_Vote on the poll for your Lucy pairing you want to see XD_**

**_Guest(s): Yes, I agree Nalu would be the only pairing that makes sense for the anime. I agree that Nalu would make sense to be the pairing for this fanfic, and if that if what you all choose it will happen slowly (Lucy will not just forgive him), but I want everyone's opinions. _**

**_Based on Reviews this is who is in the lead;_**

**_- Natsu: (5 )_**

**_-Gray(3 )_**

**_-Gajeel (2 )_**

**_-Cobra (2 )_**

**_-Rogue (1 )_**

**_-Laxus (1 )_**

**_So Natsu is in the lead with Gray following closely! _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_-xxTheNightmareBeforexx_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Please read the authors note at the end of this chapter (if you don't already), Thanks!**_

_**In the last chapter: "Get the hell off of her!" Natsu was sent flying. I stumbled into his chest and sucked in a deep breath. "What are you doing here?" "What, you don't want to see me?" He asked in a fake hurt voice. "N-no, that's not it... I just thought you didn't want to see me after what happened." "I could never stay away from you. You know that." "I'm on a team with Gray now." He gave out his signature laugh. "The more the merrier, right, bunny girl?" I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my face. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Gajeel."**_

I turned around and looked at his face. I frowned as I saw he was still covered in thick bandages in certain areas, but he could walk on his own now. He flicked me in the forehead, frowning at my sad face. "You know I don't blame you right?" He asked. I looked at my feet. "It was my fault. If I would have-" Suddenly my face was in his chest.

He put his face in the crook of my neck, and took a deep breath. "You have to stop killing yourself Lucy. I don't blame you. No one does." I wrapped my arms around his body and squeezed for dear life. "Why do I still hurt so much Gajeel?" I whispered. "Because you need someone to be there for you. For good." I scoffed and pushed him away.

"What? Are you suggesting that person is you?" "It could be." He answered, deadly serious. I felt my face flare up, and I cursed myself for being so close to the idiot. He laughed and pulled me in for a hug. "I thought you liked Levy." It left a bitter taste in my mouth saying her name. "Nah. I like my women to be badass, like you." I squealed as he brushed his hand across my butt.

I yanked on his hair and he groaned. "Alright you little pervert. I'll meet you inside, I still have business to take care of." And I pushed him forward. "I'm serious bunny girl. I want you to be happy, whether its with me, or that ice princess. That's how much I love you." I had to slap my face to keep it from flaring up.

"Thank you Gajeel. For everything you've done for me. I don't know how I feel, about anything really. At first I was just toying with Gray, because I didn't want to be the only one suffering but now I'm confused." I whispered. He nodded his head and gave me a genuine smile. "That's alright bunny. Alright, enough with the sappy stuff. I'll see you inside!"

I walked over to Natsu's groaning figure and ran a hand through my hair. "Listen Salamander." I couldn't bring myself to say his real name. "I don't know who you think you are, kissing me like that." I had to pause to take in a deep breath. "I wish I could bring myself to forgive you and everyone. I wish I could bring myself to just accept you, and continue loving you like I do." a hopeful look flashed across his face.

"But you all need to pay for what you've done. I'm what you created." His grin fell. "I mean, do you even understand how much it hurt when I found out you of all people were talking bad about me?" We both fell silent. "You're an ignorant son of a bitch Dragneel. And I really hate you for it. If I could bring myself to stop loving you, I sure as hell would." I smiled slightly as I thought of Gray and Gajeel.

"I know there are at least two men out there who have loved me, for me. So get the hell off of my property, and don't ever come back." His bangs fell over his eyes as he fetched Lisanna. Before completely leaving he looked over his shoulder at me. "I won't let them have you Luce. You're mine." and he walked away.

"Tch. Who does that bastard think he is, calling you his?" I whipped around to see Gray, smirking at me. "Hey Luce. How you been?" I shook my head and ran up to him, wrapping my arms around him, effectively surprising him. "Baka. You forgot your shirt again." I murmured into his chest. Erza screamed in her sleep and rolled over.

"Go inside Gray. She's about to wake up." "Are you sure-?" "I have to do this by myself." He nodded and ran into my house. 'Here we go.' I thought to myself as she stirred awake.

Erza looked around when she awoke, settling her eyes on me in the end. I scoffed and shook my head in a disapproving manner. "I g-guess n-not." She sobbed. Her body tensed and she froze as I glared at her. "I hope you know I didn't even show you the whole story." I took a step forward and leaned in close. "I used to look up to you Scarlet. I thought of you as my older sister. Where were you when I need you, huh?" She didn't answer. "Where were you when I was left to die, or when I sobbed about how my apartment was set on fire?" She didn't answer, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

I paused before asking this question, slightly afraid of the answer, even though I already knew it. "When have you ever been for me?" I bit my tounge from lashing out at her due to my anger, even if she did deserve it. "Exactly. I suggest you take a look in the mirror Scarlet. You've become the very thing you despise." I took a step forward, ready to go back to my house. "W-wait!" She called out. I looked over my shoulder at her. "W-will we ever be friends again? C-can I ever be your sister?" She cried.

I pressed my lips into a thin line and narrowed my eyes at her. "No." I answered without hesitation or remorse. "I hate people like you Titania. Oh wait, you don't deserve that title anymore." I sneered at her. "It was a pleasure knowing you Scarlet. But the thing is, I'm not the girl you once knew. Stay out of my way, because if you don't, I won't hesitate to knock you out of my path." Her eyes widened and she reached out to me, but couldn't.

As I walked away, I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my face when I heard her blood curdling sob. "Serves the bitch right." I muttered as I opened the door to my house. I squealed as someone threw me over their shoulder. "Put me down!" I yelled as they carried me into the kitchen. Mira was back to cooking and Gray sat next to Laxus, while they talked about god knows what.

"Put me down Gajeel!" I yelled. "No, it feels good to have to pressed against me. I can feel everything." He sent me a suggestive smirk. I flushed and growled. "You asked for it you old perverted bastard!" His eyes widened as I reached down and hit his manhood with all of my might. He fell to the floor with a puckered face, moaning and groaning about how cruel I was.

I kicked him so he laid on his back and put my foot of his chest. "Apologize!" I snapped. "N-no. N-never!" I glared at him and let water coat his body. "Gray!" In fear he shot up and saluted. "Aye! Ice Dragon Roar!" It hit Gajeel head on and froze him to the floor. "O-Oi! Its c-cold! Lemme out!" My eyes had a dangerous glint in them.

"Celestial Dragon-" "N-no! Never-mind!" "Roar!" He was blasted out of a window. He rose with a playful aura, ignoring the still throbbing pain I inflicted a few minutes prior. "You're going to get it now!" He threw me outside into a tree. "Iron Dragon Slayer Roar!" I rolled to the side. "Celestial Dragon Star Fist!" It connected his his face. "Iron Dragons Sword!" I grunted as I was sent flying backwards.

"Oi! Gajeel! Don't kill her!" Gray yelled as they butted heads. "What d'ya say you stripper?!" I smirked and hopped up. "Water Dragon Slayer water bullets!" I hit Gajeel and Gray head on, but accidentally hit Laxus as well. Sparks flew around his body as he glared at the three of us. "Lightning Dragon Slayer Roar!" I squeaked and rolled out of the way. I scaled the wall of my house and stood perched like a cat on the roof.

"Its on now!" I yelled as I dove forward. I landed on the unsuspecting Laxus's back and threw him to the ground. "You're it!" I screamed as I ran away. "Get her Gray!" Gajeel yelled as he dove for me. I picked up speed but growled as I heard Gray chant. "Ice Make: Floor! Ice Dragon Bindings!" I ran up a tree and spun off of it to avoid the chains of Ice. "Dark Dragon Shattering Wave of Darkness!" The floor of ice shattered into tiny pieces and I rolled on the ground as I landed to avoid any oncoming attacks.

I tensed as no one was around. "What the hell?" I muttered. "Lightning Dragon Slayer Roar!" I cursed as the roar hit me. "Iron Dragon Slayer Hammer!" My clothes were now shreds of cloth. I growled in annoyance and threw them off, leaving me in my matching pair of black panties and underwear, plus my combat boots.

"Lets try something, alright bunny girl?" I glared at him as he put a piece of black cloth over my eyes and sprayed me with something. My eyes widened as my dragon slaying senses disappeared. "You told me you wanted to learn to see spirits right?" I nodded my head. "Well, lets go! Don't let anyone catch you!"

My hands started to shake at how vulnerable I was. I couldn't see, or hear, or smell. I felt cold fingers brush against my stomach. "Calm down Luce, we're not gonna hurt you." They dissipated as fast as they came. I cursed and blindly ran forward. A pair of strong hands grabbed my waist, pulling me against his body, causing my hair on my arms to stand up. "Calm down Blondie. Think, don't just run." I nodded my head and he backed off.

"Celestial Dragon Shock-wave!" I yelled as my fist hit the ground, causing a golden wave surf across my yard. I ran forward again, now being able to see something. It was barely there, but I could see my magic from under my cloth. I looked down at my keys and I could see each of the zodiacs spirits as well.

Rough, calloused fingers brushed against my jaw line. "Come on bunny girl, focus." I took in a deep breath and imagined each of their touches. Gray's hands were cold and soft, a blue spirit danced off in the distance. Laxus's hands were strong and made my hair stand up, a yellow spirit danced a few yards away from me. Gajeel's hands were calloused and rough, a grey spirit danced in front of me.

I acted like I was about to turn round but instead rammed my fist into his face. "Water Dragon Slayer Roar!" I heard Laxus curse about how he was covered in water. "Ice Dragon Slayer Roar!" I rolled to the left and kicked someones feet out from under them. I panted and stood up. Laxus threw me over his shoulder and laughed at how I didn't even have the energy to fight back. I shivered from the cold air and he sighed.

After undoing my blindfold he threw his coat over me. "Jeez Blondie, if you wanted my coat you should have said so." I blushed and looked the other way. "Shut up sparky. I don't need your shit." I smirked and skipped my walked back to my front door. "Oh, and you're blond too, dumb ass."

_**A/N: *Very important that you read***_

_**So, before I get to the important news, how was it? I wanted to satisfy pairings (GrayLu, GaLu, LaLu). I tried to make this chapter a bit longer since I had the time. **_

_**You're reviews make my heart warm Minna! I love getting feedback from you all. **_

_**Thanks for reviewing and favoriting!**_

_**Now, the urgent news!**_

_**In case you were wondering, I know in the reviews Gray has more requests than Natsu, but I've gotten some messages from people saying they wanted Nalu.**_

_**So, to air up any confusion from here on out. **_

_**You have to vote on the poll for your pairing. I will not count reviews as votes. The poll is on my page. this way it will make it easier for me to know who is in the lead, and will not cause any future problems.**_

**_SO VOTE ON THE POLL!_**

**_I apologize if this is a problem for anyone, but this is the best way for me to proceed in the story, and to count the votes._**

**_So since I'm only counting votes from the poll, this is your update on pairings;_**

**_-Gray (4)_**

**_-Gajeel (2)_**

**_-Natsu (1)_**

**_So, all of you readers who asked for Nalu, Rolu, Colu, Lalu, or whoever._**

**_Get to voting!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_-xxTheNightmareBeforexx_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: I normally wouldn't update again this late, even though I'm always awake, but I have to go to Color Guard Practice tomorrow and wanted something to be available for reading c:_**

**_In the last chapter: After undoing my blindfold he threw his coat over at me. "Jeeze blondie, if you wanted my coat you should have said so." I blushed and looked the other way. "Shut up sparky. I don't need your shit." I smirked and skipped my way back to the front door. "Oh, and you're blond too, dumb-ass." _**

"She's going to kill me one day." Laxus groaned as I disappeared into the house. "I love her." Gray suddenly blurted out. The two other dragon slayers looked at him. "And, I don't care who she chooses. But I swear to god, if you ever hurt her like flame brain did. _I'll kill you_." They both stiffened at his warning. "She's been through enough. I don't think she can handle being broken... again." Gajeel nodded his head.

"None of you saw her that day. How, I don't even have the word to express it... She wanted to die." "I have no clue what you're talking about, but I'm not one to just mess with peoples hearts." Gajeel and Gray looked at him dumbfounded. "I don't even know if I like her, she's just fun to tease. But she's strong, and Mira told me about what the guild did to her. She didn't deserve it, so who ever gets her, I side with Gray on this one."

The three of them came to a silent agreement. They didn't care which of them got Lucy, but god would he have hell if he hurt her. "Fuck!" I yelled as a sound of a glass breaking followed. The trio laughed and jogged inside. I was still in my bra and panties, but was now surrounded by glass. I glared at the tiny shards and they burst out into another fit of laughter.

"Hey! This is your fault you know!"I yelled, pointing at Gajeel. "My fault?! How!?" I pouted and looked the other way. "You're face is so damn dark I hurt my knuckles and now I can't grab anything." They all sweatdropped. "That's not an excuse!" I glared at them. "Wanna repeat yourself?" "N-no ma'm!" Mira giggled and got back to cooking.

"Lucy dear, why don't you go freshen up. You came in covered in sweat, doing god knows what, and then fought with the boys. You must feel so dirty." I fell silent at the mention of today's early events. "Lucy wait! Watch out for the-" I didn't bother to step over the shards of glass. "glass." Gajeel finished. I walked past them, leaving a bloodied footprint trail behind me. Gray moved to follow me but Gajeel shook his head. "She needs to be by herself for a little while."

I walked up the steps into my bedroom. Opening the door to by bathroom I turned on the shower and sat down on the counter. Yanking out the pieces of glass I threw the shards into the sink and glared at them. I saw my reflection and flinched as I heard, _'Natsu look! I got my Fairy Tail mark!' 'Oh, that's great Luigi.'_

I growled at the distant memory and rammed my fist into the mirror with my right hand. I glared at the blank side of my right hand. It used to hold the dainty pink guild mark, that was now in black and on my left hip. despite my bleeding hand I gripped the marble counter so hard it cracked. "You couldn't even remember my name you bastard." I snarled.

I was livid by the time I got into the shower. I pulled my right hand back and punched the wall. "You just had to take my first kiss!" I punched the wall again. "You had to throw me away like trash!" Another punch. I screamed and punched the wall so hard it cracked. I panted and sat down, letting the hot water pour over my skin.

It only made me angrier. It reminded me of him. everything did. I was held captive under his being. I turned the shower head to the coldest temperature it would go to. It felt nice, like home. Like Gray, and Gajeel. I picked up my shampoo and lathered my hair up. After rinsing all the dirt and grime out of my hair I dried off and went back to my bedroom.

One of grays shirts was still here from when he slept over so I lazily threw it on. Trying to reach Gajeel's old photo of us, which was conveniently stored on the top shelf of my closet, I knocked down a whole other box. Photos of Natsu and everyone spilled out onto my floor and I froze. Shakily I reached out and picked up one where his arm was around my shoulders.

another was me in the background while everyone laughed. Each time I picked one up my rage spiraled to new heights. I screamed and ripped one up. Then another, and another, and another, until there was only one left. My whole body shook at the picture and I couldn't stop trembling. It was a picture of the whole guild laughing at a video of me.

I remembered this day. I even remember the video. It was such a sick, twisted thing to do. Someone conveniently videotaped my reaction to my apartment being set on fire. My doorbell rung and I felt my face go stoic. I threw my bedroom door open with such force it fell off of its hinges. "Princess I'm here-" Loke froze as he saw me storming down the steps.

I threw the front door open, and let out a low warning growl. They didn't know when to let up.

There stood, for the second time today, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Lisanna Strauss, but with a friends. Levy McGarden and Juvia Loxar. My 'roommates' sprang up and appeared behind me. Mira gasped as she saw her sister. "Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. Here!" I yelled as I lunged forward. The group staggered back, with wide eyes.

Where was this malice coming from?

Why was I so angry?

Why couldn't I keep it bottled in anymore?

I was going to set myself free now. They deserved to feel the pain they inflicted. And I was going to return it. 100x fold. "I c-came here t-to patch things u-up." Erza confessed as she looked at the ground. I scoffed and glared at her. It only took a second to know Mirajiane had sent her flying. My real friends stood behind me, ready to fight.

Levy lunged at me, eyes full of anger. "You're one twisted bitch Heartfilia." I caught her hand and shoved her backwards. She hit the ground with a thud and I took a step forward. "I'm a twisted bitch Levy?" Fear consumed her as I stood before her. "You're the real twisted bitch here McGarden. You're the one that made that rumor about me. How did it go?" I mimicked her voice. "I saw Lucy fucking a guy in an ally way. Such a slut! She's not even pretty anyway. She's a petty little girl who's been a slut since she was a girl. Her mother probably killed herself in shame, and her father disowned her."

She flinched and looked away. I gave out a bitter laugh. "Whats wrong Levy? Or maybe that other time that you filmed my reaction to my house burning, and proceeded to show it to the guild like a movie." "Shut up!" She sobbed. My bangs fell over my eyes as I grabbed the collar of her shirt. "You're the sick twisted bitch because we were suppose to be friends. I thought you liked me Levy! But you know what I've learned? You're the slut who fucks guys in the alleyway. I mean, jesus Levy, I can smell Jet and Droy all over you."

She whimpered and I smirked. "Who's the real sick twisted bitch here?"

I felt Gray squeeze my hand. "We're here." My friends smiled at me. "Hands off of my Gray-sama!" Suddenly a beam of water was sent flying my way. I quickly drank my element as it hit me, glaring at the water woman. "You dumb bitch."

**_A/N: Sorry if this chapter totally sucked. I want to do the Tenroj Arc soon, but I need the pairings to be in order._**

**_I think I'll leave the poll up for about a week, depending on how many people vote. _**

**_I won't update tomorrow (I posted this late Sunday night) because I have practice. In fact, I should probably be sleeping, but whatever._**

**_Update on pairings:_**

**_-Gray (5)_**

**_-Gajeel (3)_**

**_-Natsu (2)_**

**_Gray is in the lead! _**

**_Make sure you vote/review/favorite_**

**_*Remember, reviews will no longer be counted as votes. You have to vote on the poll (located on my page) for your favorite pairing.*_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_-xxTheNightmareBeforeXX_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: I was suppose to go to practice today, but had a fever. My mom was totally mad at me. It wasn't even a mandatory practice, so its not like it was a big deal. So lucky for you guys, I'm posting a chapter today._**

**_In the last chapter: 'I felt Gray squeeze my hand. "We're here." My friends smiled at me. "Hands off my Gray-sama!" Suddenly a beam of water was sent flying my way. I quickly drank my element as it hit me, glaring at the water woman. "You dumb bitch."_**

Lucy P.O.V

Juvia flinched as I called her a bitch. "Gajeel, how can you stand to be around trash like that. Such a pity she's tainted you with her filth." Juvia sneered, trying to get me back for calling her a name. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!" She snapped. I wiped away a tear from crying so hard.

"The fact that you think I'm filthy is rich." I took a step forward and she took one back. "What's wrong Juvia-chan?" I asked innocently. "I thought I was just a blond bimbo. That's one of the things you called me right? Take me out then." She let out a feral cry and shot forward. "Water Slicer!" I walked through her attack with ease.

"You still don't get it do you?" My bangs fell over my eyes and I had a crazy grin on my face. "Let me show you exactly what Fairy Tail has created me to be. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia is dead, you murdered her long ago." I could feel his stare on my back. My right hand lit up a sinister black while the other gold.

"Let me show you, exactly how strong I've become!" I shot forward and ducked under one of Erza swords. She shook slightly, from fear I assume, and gulped. "I don't want to fight you Lucy. We just came to talk." "Talk you say?" I felt my blood begining to boil. "I tried to talk to you almost a year ago!" Erza flew into Juvia's body as my fist connected with her jaw. "Just listen to us!" I smirked and took another step forward. "Did you ever consider the fact, that I'm done listening to you?!"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. "Luce, stop it. Just listen." I pulled my elbow back and rammed it into his face. "Solid script! Iron!" I cursed as the Iron rocketed down toward me. Gajeel was in front of me in seconds, chewing on the Iron with a grin. "Go get 'em bunny." I nodded and ran forward.

"Open gate of the Ice Serpant! Will!" My spirit appeard next to me with a lecherous grin. "I swear to god if you say one perverted thing." He noticed how serious the situtation was. "Give some ice to Gray! Now!" "Open Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" "Punishment hime?" "Get some lightning for Laxus." She nodded and dissapeared. "Regulus Impact!" "Lucy look out!" Gray yelled as Loke's attack rained down on me. He winked and I smiled, quickly eating his attack.

"Lucy listen!" Erza yelled as he ducked under Gajeels arm. "James has escaped from prison! He attacked Blue Pegasis." Everyone froze. "Cobra has requested to see you, and it seems the council wants to see everyone from that mission. They think someone helped him break out, and only you guys knew where he was hiding."

Lahar and Doranbolt walked up my driveway with grim expressions on their faces. "Lucy Heartfilia. You're coming with us." And before anyone could protest, Doranbolt teleported us up to the councils headquarters. "Cobra would like to speak with you Miss Heartfilia." I kept my face void of any emotion as I was pushed into a white room.

"So you came after all?" I said nothing as I sat down in the cool metal chair. "What do you want?" I blurted out, wanting to cut to the chase. "I have a favor to ask of you." I nodded, showing I was listening to him. "Can you watch over Cubelios when she gets to your guild?" "Why should I do this for you?" He smirked.

"Because I did you a favor back in that war we had to fight."

_'I have a favor to ask of you. I've seen a possible outcome of this battle and I can't let it happen.'_

I remembered what he was talking about. "I'll do my best. No promises though." I shut my eyes. "You know Blondie. You're not alone." He saw how I tensed. "I heard about what happened, and-" "Don't." I sighed. He looked at me oddly. "Listen Erik. I appreciate it that you're concerned about me, but I'm not some weak little shelf doll any longer.

His eyes suddenly widened and the door to the room burst open. "Lucy Heartfilia. You are being arrested under the councils authority as a suspect of letting a war refugee loose. Along with Jura Neekis, Kagura Mikazuchi, Bacchus groh, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, and Eve Tearm." Lahar had a even more guilty expression on his face, more than before.

"You bastards planned this from the start!" I snarled as my face was shoved onto the cool metal table. He dragged me away to some cells, where some old companions would be resting. "Your case will take place in three days, and will be broadcast worldwide." as I walked into the cell I waved my wrists expectantly. "Well, are you going to take them off?"

"You're considered a threat to the council Miss Heartfilia. To prevent your escape I've been asked to cuff you with magic repellent handcuffs. I cannot remove them from your person, I apologize." I shook my head and sat down in the center of the room. "Well I guess we all know who holds your balls Lahar."

**_A/N: Gomen, I know this chapter was short. _**

**_I just really want to thank you guys so much. Thanks for all the favorites I've been getting, and the reviews, and follows. You guys are truly the best._**

**_*Vote on the poll! I have it set up so you can vote twice! (Don't know if you can vote twice for the same person, but you can vote for two people) If you can't do it, then let me know and I'll set it up so you can.*_**

**_Update on pairings;_**

**_-Gray (8)_**

**_-Gajeel (4)_**

**_-Natsu (4)_**

**_-Laxus (1)_**

**_-Zeref (1)_**

Gajeel and Natsu are tied for second! Zeref will be making an appearance soon!

Don't forget to vote!

Thanks!

-xxTheNightmareBeforexx


	20. Chapter 20

**_In the last chapter: "You're considered a threat to the council Miss Heartfilia. To prevent your escape I've been asked to cuff you with magic repellant handcuffs. I cannot remove them from your person, I apologize." I shook my head and sat down in the center of the room. "Well I guess we all know who holds your balls Lahar."_**

Doranbolt stepped forward, out of the shadows where he was hidden. "I'm sorry Lucy. I have to erase all your memories of myself." I made no move to struggle as he erased the memories. And when I woke up, I was all alone, with no clue why I was asleep. I looked down at my attire. All I wore was one of Gray's t-shirts, which barley covered anything.

"Miss Heartfilia, you have a visitor." I ignored the guard and looked out of the window, which was covered in bars. Yes, while I was sleeping they moved me to a cell. The cuffs were gone, so I could only assume I was in a cell that had runes to cancel my magic. "Hey Luce." I tensed as he said my name. "Go away." I snapped. "Just, hear me out-" I glared at him. "Please."

I don't know what made me fall silent at that moment, but I just nodded my head. "Look, I know I've been a total idiot. What I did was horrible, so horrible I'm afraid I can never make up for it." He paused and I could tell from his jagged breathing he was having a heard time with this. "I don't even know why I did it. God, why am I so stupid?! I had to ruin everything!" I jumped slightly from his outburst.

"We were best friends. You filled the void that was left in me from when Igneel abandoned me. Why would I hurt you? I don't understand any of this." I heard something hit the floor. I could tell he was crying, and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. "And I'm still hurting you. I had to steal your first kiss from you, and show up at your house after you told me not to." I bit my lip and clenched my fists.

"Why did you do it?" I whispered. "I was afraid that you'd leave me like everyone else did. Like everyone else does. I'm so sorry Luce! I know I can't live without you, but I hurt you so much, I could understand if you didn't want to see me ever again." He got up to leave, and I suddenly shot up, grabbing his wrist from between the bars.

"What?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at me with hopeful eyes. "I-I..." I was at a loss for words. He turned around and cupped my face from between the bars. I shuttered slightly as he pressed his lips against mine again. I felt something wet hit my face and saw how pained he was. "Goodbye Luce." "W-wait!" I yelled as he walked away.

"D-don't leave me!" He shook his head. "I can't hurt you any longer Luce. I love you, so I have to stay away." Tears flooded my eyes as he walked away, disappearing, leaving me in the cold damp cell. I knew I hated Natsu Dragneel. I always wished he would feel the pain I felt. I thought it would make me feel great. So why was I here crying by myself over him saying goodbye, instead of rejoicing in glee at his misery.

I knew the answer. I had loved Natsu Dragneel, and I still did. I hated him at the same time. It was a ironic situation. I hated his guts, and wished he would rot in hell for what he did, but at the same time wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. Some old part of Lucky Lucy Heartfilia lived inside of me, and despite what cold appearance I put on, she still loved Natsu Dragneel.

The new me didn't, I hated his existence. But how was I suppose to win a battle against myself? I knew I was in for a hell of a ride when I got out of this cell. The old Lucy wanted Natsu Dragneel, and I wanted someone else.

So the question was, which pain did I want the most of?

The pain of moving on, and finding someone new, while I got to watch my first love whisked away by some other girl? The pain of living without seeing his goofy smile, or waking up to him by my side?

Or the pain of being with him. I didn't know if I could move on from what he did to me. Could I live through the constant reminder that he betrayed me, just for love? Or did I truly want to be away from him?

"Miss Heartfilia, please don't cry. W-we could have someone remove the memories of what happened from the very beginning. From everyone. It would be a new start. You wouldn't have to deal with this pain." Lahar offered. I shook my head.

This is who I was now. It didn't matter if you erased all of my memories. Just like how the old Lucy is still inside of me, I would always know this pain. Always know this feeling.

And I guess there was another type of pain I could choose. Suffering by myself.

**_~3 days later~_**

The jury and other suspects brutally watched as the head chairman, Gran Doma, hammered down on the suspects. Bringing up our darkest secrets, and past events. It was my turn, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. All the well known guilds were here to watch the case. But I knew the real reason the majority was here.

They wanted a good show. Luckily they let me change out of Grays shirt. They offered me a formal dress but I declined. Instead wearing black combat boots, beige jeans, and a purple hoodie. But one thing made Fairy Tails breath hitch, and Natsu in particular. My hair was pulled to the side with one red ribbon. Of course I also had on the gloves Gajeel made for me, and if Gray gave me anything, I'd be wearing that too.

I sat down in the chair lazily looking around. "Miss Heartfilia. You are an s-class mage of Fairy Tail correct?" I ignored him and continued looking around. "Correct?" I sighed. "Stop asking me questions you know the answers to." He smirked and I shut my eyes, bored of this already. "Roll the tape."

_"Look at the slut! She thinks she's so smart! What a dumb bitch!"_

_"Lucy's so fat, I can't stand to look at her."_

_"Ugh, I had to save Lucy again on this mission."_

_"Lucy's ugly." _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"I hate Luce so much."_

"Your guild ignored you, correct Miss Heartfilia." I remained silent, with my eyes closed. "Answer the question." "Yes." "This type of even could cause someone to become emotionally damaged." Another tape started rolling.

_"Why! Why won't you let me just die?!"_

_"Why Gajeel?! Why can't you let me go?!"_

_"Its not like anyone wants me here anyway." "What do you mean?"_

_"The guild hates me. My parents don't want me. I have no friends. No one wants me."_

"Miss Heartfilia. Is that you in that tape, begging to be left to die?" I could feel his smirk from here. "Yes." The court burst out into a flurry of murmuring. With my eyes still shut I sighed. "Tell me, do you have the tapes of when I stopped eating for a week? Or when I broke down in front of my burning apartment?" The courtroom fell silent.

"Do you have any videos of my parents abusing me? Of the neglect I've suffered?" "No." I finally opened my eyes and I knew my face was void of any and all emotion. "You have no evidence against anyone in this case. The only thing you're trying to do is pin this crime on someone when in reality its the councils fault!"

The jury gasped. "Because of your ignorance a man escaped from prison and attacked some members of Blue Pegasus. He is most likely going to target everyone else involved in that war. So don't go bringing my past into this when it has nothing to do with this damn case." Gran Dorma's eyes were open wide.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are found guilty of conspiring with a criminal and helping him escape. You will be executed at once." Everyone froze as I glared at him. "Listen here you old fucker." He flinched and took a step back. "I've dealt with a lot of shit this past year. More than I should have. I will not be arrested for a crime I didn't do. You seem to have a lot of videos of me already you old prick. You've obviously been monitoring me. So show me the fucking tape that shows me helping James escape."

I smirked seeing that he had nothing on me. "Case closed." Was the last thing I said before I jumped up. Kagura looked at me in awe and I stopped to look back at her. "Oi! Kagura!" She flushed as I called out to her. "Y-yes?" "The next time I see you, I expect you to be able to defeat me in battle, alright?"

"W-what?! Why?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't know. But you'd better shape up quickly." "Hai." Before I could completely make it out of the courtroom, Gray reached over the railing that separated the jury from the attorneys. He slipped his cross necklace over my head and I looked at him. "Can't have you wearing other peoples stuff and not mine."

I nodded and walked out into the hallway, sinking to the floor.

_"Why! Why won't you let me just die?!" _

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. "Are you alright Luce?" "Don't say goodbye. even if I hate you, and even if this is selfish of me. Never say goodbye again." "I promise."

_**A/N: Man, two chapters in one day, two days in a row. **_

**_I apologize if you don't support Nalu in this fanfic, I had to do things this way._**

_**Thanks everyone who has been PMing me, letting me know what you think of the story so far!**_

_**Update on pairings (votes are unique since one of my readers in unable to vote since they were on a mobile device);**_

-Gray (10)

-Gajeel (6)

-Natsu (4)

-Laxus (1)

-Zeref (1)

-Rogue (1)


	21. POLL: PLEASE READ!

_**Hello Minna! Happy New Year (Well, almost really). I ave recently had family over and have not been able to publish any new chapters. I don't know when I will be able to update next, but I will make new chapters whenever I get the chance. I've barley had time to make this message for you all.**_

**_Before I get to the poll, I just really want to let you guys know something. The fact that anyone has read my fanfiction is amazing. I never once thought I would get as many favorites, or reviews as I did. I honestly thought someone would be like, you suck and should take this down. I cannot express my gratitude toward all of you. You guys are truly amazing, and always give me great feedback. I could not ask for any better viewers. So from the bottom of my heart, I must thank you._**

_**I have new poll updates; but let me let everyone know something. *I know I ave said that reviews will not be counted as votes, and that will stay. But, if you are reading this fanfic, and are unable to vote on the poll for some reason, let me know. I will still count your votes since you are unable to vote like everyone else.**_

_**-Having said this, I have friends at school who are reading this, are are rendered unable to vote. To stay fair, I have counted their votes, which they have sent me through text/email. Please understand I am counting their votes to stay fair to everyone. The polls have flipped, and a new character is in the lead to be Lucy's pair. I apologize if these recent turn of events upset anyone, but as I have stated, I am counting their votes to be fair to everyone.**_

_**-Natsu (14)**_

_**-Gray (10)**_

**_-Gajeel (7)_**

**_-Rogue (2)_**

**_-Zeref (1)_**

**_-Laxus (1)_**

**_I hope to have the poll finished in the next few days. I may cut the poll off, or on Friday. I am only doing this so that when I do have the chance to write more chapters, I know who to lean more toward._**

**_-Oh, and just because one pairing wins, I will not cut all other pairings off. I will continue to show all 'romance' for pairings until I can find a way to gently 'cut it off'._**

**_More of my friends are reading this, so I will have another update up for polls as soon as I can._**

**_Thanks Minna!_**

**_Let me know if you have any questions!_**

**_-xxTheNightmareBeforexx _**


	22. Chapter 22

_**In the last chapter: 'Why! Why won't you just let me die?!' He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. "Are you alright Luce?" "Don't say goodbye. Even if I hate you, and even if this is selfish of me. Never say goodbye to me again." "I promise."**_

I don't know how long Natsu held me in his hands for. That was the last thing I could remember. Here I laid in a pile of rubble, with several unconcious guild mage's around me. I could feel that head had split open somewhere, due to the painful pounding, and the fact that I could feel the thick sticky subtanse. My ears were ringing and my vision was clogged by dust and debris.

"Everyone... Out!" I clutched my head. I could see people running around, obviously terrified. The ringing subsided enough, only to reveal a sentence that made my blood chill. "We're under attack! James has found us! Everyone evacuate!" I looked to my left, my to see Wendy and Juvia frozen in fear as a large peice of ceiling crashed down upon them.

I cried out as the heavy brick of ciment hit me. Their eyes widened and I growled, cursing as I couldn't hold the peice of earth any longer. "Move damn it!" I yelled. They quickly scurried away and I threw the broken peice of ceiling away. "L-Lucy-san." Wendy stuttered as she saw the gash on my head. I smirked and waved her off. "Get out of my face, brat." She smiled slightly and took a step forward. "C-can I h-heal it." I shook my head and ran off. "Save it! I'm not worth saving, remember?"

I didn't mean for it to come off as a bad thing, or to hurt her. But hell did it make me feel better. I spotted something pink crushed under some debris, holding it up like I just did. I could see his weight dying out and I cursed. "Tarus!" I chanted. My bull spirit ran over to help Natsu. I ended up opening all of the zodiac gates and James. "Help everyone you see." "Hai!" They chorused.

Freezing, I strained my hearing. "F-Frosh?! W-Where are you?!" A young child's voice cried out. "Look at what we have here, a lost little boy. He'd make a good pet, wouldn't he Master?" "Frosh! There you are!" He called out. I felt my heart clench at his next sentence. "Don't worry Frosh, I'll protect you." I growled at the group in front of me as I teleported in front of the boy.

I caught the bastards fist, which would have surly killed the kid on impact, and smirked. Not hesitating I snapped his arm, effectively breaking it, and kicked him to the sideline. "Well, if it isn't just the princess I was looking for." I tensed at the voice, my eyes widening slightly. I moved my gaze to the left to see a group surrounding a man with black armor, and a long scar on his face.

"Master, is this the woman that you wish to see?" The woman asked. He smirked, baring his sharp, inhumane teeth. "Why yes, Hannah, she is." She smiled sickly and took a step forward. "I wish, to play, Master." "Please do peasant. I wish for a show." Slowly we circled one another. I felt the familiar adrenaline rush through my body. Maybe I would finally have a hard opponent to fight. Though, maybe in this situation, that wasn't such a great thing.

Hannah was in front of me in seconds, her eyes wide, seeing I caught her blade easily. My fist was covered in a sickening black and I punched her face in. The kids eyes widened as my shadows consumed her whole and spit her back out bloodied and broken. I narrowed my eyes at James and his smirk grew. "Princess, I have a warning for you. I am the kind, and you a queen. We shall engage in a battle of chess, my fair maiden, for my Master wishes to own you."

I felt my blood temperature drop at his words. "A gift, for the lady." He announced as thousands of black roses fell from the sky.

**_-Flashback: 3-Days Ago-_**

**_'I made no move to struggle when he erased my memories.'_**

Confusion spread through me as I looked back at the shadows where, god I can't remember. Someone stood there. Someone I knew. "Goodnight, Miss Heartfilia." Lahar whispered as he left me alone in the cold dark cell. I had no clue what time it was. I never did. It was was past 'bedtime'. The stars were shining bright outside, and everyone was tucked away, deep in sleep.

I had trouble sleeping, I always did. I had never once gotten a good night of sleep. The memories came back, followed by the hatred, and the pain. I was left vulnerable when sleeping, that I convinced myself. Before I could realize what happened, I was in some sort of dark castle. I wore a pure black dress with a black corset and ruby red earrings. e

My eyes were red and my blond hair had black tips at the end. Cautiously I made my way through the castle halls. All the maids and servants bowed as they saw me. One girl with purple eyes stepped forward. "Please follow me Mistress, Master has requested to see you." Hesitantly I nodded. She smiled and silently walked forward. As we walked I noticed the large windows outside.

There stood in the sky a blood red moon, and a garden full of black roses. "We're here mistress." The young servant announced with a bow as she opened the door. Once the door shut I tore the dress apart and shut my eyes. Opening them back up I wore black combat boots, black jeans, and a black and gold lined tank-top. A man sat in the chair at the center of the room, and he smirked as he saw me.

"So my princess has arrived." He sang. I stared at him, and shrugged. "Why did you call me here, Zeref?" He jumped up from his throne and walked over to me. I looked up into his eyes and he stared back. "My dear, that darkness inside of you is growing." He exclaimed, his smirk growing deeper and deeper. I sighed. "I know." His finger brushed against my cheek, cradling my face in his palm.

"I have an offer for you my princess of darkness. Join me, and we shall rule together. You'll have to wait until my body wakes from slumber, but we can live in the darkness together. What do you say?" I smirked and pushed his hand away from me. "Mavis want me too, you know." He let out a low growl and I laughed. "You'll be mine Lucy, I hope you know that." He announced.

I shrugged again. "A lot of people seem to be thinking that." I walked back to the doors I came from. "Oh, princess, you said you have trouble sleeping, ne?" His sickening grin was larger than ever before. He walked over to a book and scribbled something down, rushing back to me. Placing a kiss on my cheek he slipped one simple black rose into my hand. "A gift, for my bride."

_**-End Of Flashback-**_

I pulled the kid behind me and shook my head. "You sold your soul to the demon king? How fucking stupid are you?" One of his minions growled and crouched. "Keep your dog on a leash. I'd hate it if he had to be put down." I threatened. James laughed. "My master wishes to play a game, princess. We shall engage in battle again someday, and when I win, you shall belong to him." I lunged forward only to freeze halfway through, and fall to my knees, shaking.

Weakly I shoved the kid away from me. I could sense some of my guild mates had just arrived and my panic spread. "Holy shit!" I heard Gajeel cuss. "We have to get out of here!" He exclaimed with a pale face. A scream erupted from my mouth as the pendant floated higher into the sky. James laughed and his minions followed his suit. "What's wrong princess? Your friends don't know your dirty secret?" He taunted.

I panted and gasped for air as I felt my magic rising. "We'll be taking our leave. Please provide my master with a good show Princess." And they were gone in a gust of wind. "Luce!" "Lucy!" Gray and Natsu yelled in concern, running my way. I coughed up some blood and screamed, "All of you get the fuck out of here!" Gajeel stiffened as he heard how my voice was changing pitch.

I tried to suck in another deep breath. "I c-cant h-hurt another person." I whispered. "B-but L-Luce-!" I screamed again, rolling over onto my back. Erza gasped and took a step back. I had one red eye and one gold with gashes all over my skin. And then my body stopped moving. Everyone fell silent, and Gajeel started to tremble. "G-Gajeel? W-What's wrong?"

Everyone was surprised to see, pure, undeniable, fear in Black Steel Gajeel's eyes. "I n-never told you h-how I got h-hurt on that mission." And then a sinister laughter echoed through the surrounding area.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

Everyone slowly turned around to see a woman standing above Lucy's body. Gray's eyes widened, and everyone was scared. How the hell was this possible. Lucy laid breathless on the floor, with a copy of herself standing over. The copy of Lucy, wore a black dress, had ruby red eyes, and black hair. She had a sick, sinister smile cracked on her face.

And she looked... hungry.

For death.

Gajeel took a rough stagger backwards, and her eyes sharply followed his body. She licked her lips and smirked, taking a step forward. "Hey Gajeel, how have you been? I'm surprised you're still alive from when I attacked you the last time we met." Her voice came out smooth as silk, but held a certain danger, and sexiness to it. Her eyes roamed the crowd, grazing over every person there. Her eyes stopped on Natsu and she smirked, doing a small curtsey.

"Pardon me, I have not introduced myself. I'm Lucianna, darkness." She appeared before the Fairy Tail mages and threw Erza across the field. "You're first Scarlet, I've had my eyes on your soul for some time now." Luciannas voice suddenly turned so dark it made even Guildarts even shiver. With the speed of light shadows shot at Erza.

And she would have been killed, for it not be the woman in the white dress. She too was an identical version of Lucianna, and Lucy herself, but this woman had gold eyes, and a much more gentle aura. Light danced around her and she glared at Lucianna. "Lucy likes these people. I won't let you kill anyone." She announced seriously. "How kind of you to join us, Layla." "Layla? As in Lucy's mom?!" Natsu yelled.

Layla frowned. "No, that woman only named me after herself. We have no relation Natsu." His eyes widened at how much her voice sounded just like Lucy's did. Or at least, when she was still friends with everyone in the guild. "Don't kid yourself. I'll be doing the bitch a favor. She's lucky I haven't killed her yet." Layla seemed to snap, because the ground around her shattered. Literally.

"You will not lay one hand on her!" She yelled, her eyes glowing pure white. Lucianna smirked. "Its time for you to die." Lucianna's eyes turned black and her shadows consumed Layla. Luciannas sharp eyes connected to Wendy small body, who was currently trying to heal Lucy. Lucianna smirked. "Your turn little Wendy!" She sang as a black beam shot straight for her.

"Wendy!" Carla screamed.

Before anyone could comprehend what happened, a loud cry rang through the world. Everyone heard it. Dust cleared and Fairy Tails hearts stopped beating. Lucy somehow got up and saved Wendy from being killed.

But it came with a price.

A large pool of blood surrounded Lucy and Wendy. Wendy was sobbing, and Lucy was panting. She had a giant whole in her stomach from the blast. "L-Lucy-san!" Wendy sobbed. Slowly she rose from the ground, swaying side to side.

Gajeel fell to his knee's and Lucianna froze. Lucy's eyes were swirling between red, gold, white, and black. Her white skin was now red, covered in her own blood. "Time Dragon Slayer Secret Art-" "N-no!" "Pain of a century rewind." A purple bubble engulfed Lucianna, much like Juvia's water lock. The purple hue turned a crimson red and Lucianna fell to the floor covered in blood.

Her body was twisted and bent, causing some of her bones to stick out. Lucy's body collapsed to the floor and Layla caught her. "Well I'm glad that worked!" She said in glee. Lucianna was sucked back into Lucy's body, and everyone stayed silent as James and Wendy healed Lucy.

"You all must understand one thing." Layla said, suddenly being very serious. "Lucy's fate has been sealed since the day she was created. You don't know her limits, she does. So if she tells you to run, even if you have to leave her to die." She froze.

_'You have to run.'_

Layla turned and looked at the small boy, who was hiding behind a pile of debris. "You, I have a message for you, from Lucy herself." He nodded. "Find someone who gives you light. Don't let your darkness consume you whole."

**_A/N: Sorry for the long delay! This chapter may not make much sense now, but everything will be explained in later chapters. I'm shutting off the poll in the next few days, so I'm going to keep the results secret for now._**

**_Tenroj Arc soon._**

**_Thanks again!_**

**_-xxTheNightmareBeforexx_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**In the last chapter: Layla turned and looked at the small boy, who was hidden behind a pile of debris. "You, I have a message for you, from Lucy herself." He nodded. "Find someone who gives you light. Don't let your darkness consume you whole."**_

**_~Lucy P.O.V~_**

I awoke to something snuggling up close to my face. Looking down I was met with blue fur that belonged to a certain cat I knew. "Lushiee! You're awake! Natsu's being so mean to me! He won't buy me another fish!" I looked at him emotionless. "Ne, Lushiee. You never buy me fish anymore. Lisanna does. Why can't you be more like Lisanna? I bet if you were nicer the guild would like you again!"

He proceeded to talk about Team Natsu's missions with Lisanna and how much better she was than me. "Lisanna's super strong, maybe if you got stronger-" "Get the hell off of me you mangy feline." I growled. His eyes widened and tears brimmed his eyes. "L-Lucy? Why would you say that?" He whispered. i threw him off my body and jumped off of the infirmary bed. "Because you're worthless Happy. Stay away from me." "W-why?" I looked at him from over my shoulder. "Because I'll crush you."

He flew out of the room sobbing like a baby. "Natsuuuuuuu! Lucy's being really scary again!" "What happened?" He asked in concern. "I t-told her if s-she was like Lisanna the g-guild would like her more!" He sobbed. "Happy! You'll apologize to Luce when she comes back down. I can't beleive you'd do something like that!"

"Why are you yelling at him Natsu-kun? He didn't do anything wrong. Lucy's a crazy bitch, we all know that. Happy was doing her a favor by telling her how worthless she was." Lisanna said with a smirk. "Oi! Lisanna. I'd watch that mouth of yours. It'd be a shame if something happened to that pretty little face you have."

Her eyes widened as I was in front of her. "You can't do anything to me. Mira-nee won't let you!" She bit back. "Oh? If I recall you cut all ties with Mira. You kicked her out and called her all those nasty names. She came to me for support and honestly I'm a bit angry at you Lisanna. I don;t like it when people hurt my friends, especially _my sister_." She took a step backward. "What? Didn't you know? It's amazing what can happen over the course of one night."

"That's enough Lucy." Master Makarov called out. I smirked and walked over to the bar. "But Master, we were just messing around." I exclaimed, my voice laced in sarcasm. Jumping up onto the bar counter, I laid down, and sighed. "I guess I have some exlaining to do?" "Hai." Master nodded. I shut my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I have one angel and one demon bound to my soul. Layla was the balance of light, making her into something similar to an angel. In an attemt to seal Zeref away forever she used her magic to put him 'asleep'. Although he may be physically awake, and he still has his powers activated, he thinks just like we do. He's afraid of hurting people, or anything really."

"Due to Layla using all of her power to seal Zeref away she had to find a new host in the event that Zeref should wake up. When I was born she found me and linked her soul to mine. For centuries on end I will exist with one sole purpose. I am to be the balance of light in her place. My fate has been decided for me since I was born. However, things changed when you all decided to ignore me."

"My pink guild mark slowly started to fade and turn a sick black hue. I fell into a depression that could not be removed. Being a balance of light I would normally be immune to becoming 'dark' in a sence. Unless I choose a family that would betray me in some way. The balance of light has to depend on someone to exist, should that lifeline turn off then the unspeakable would happen."

"My guild mark changed places, becoming the mark I have on my stomach. Lucianna searched far and wide for a host in hopes she could wake her master. Upon seeing my tainted soul she bound herself to me not knowing I also had an angel bound to my soul. My magic capasity grew faster than my body could handle. I laid in bed unable to move for weeks at a time. And when I could move the only thing I could do was listen to you all talk about me."

"After being nursed back to health by Layla I returned to the guild. I told Master Makarov I was leaving on break to go and train. He saw my pink guild mark was no longer on my right hand and worry spread through him. With the guide of Layla and Lucianna I searched far and wide for Celest and Acnologia."

"Why?" Someone called out. I opened my eyes and looked at the back of my right hand. "Celest the Celestial Dragon was the second balance of light, as Acnologia the Apocolypse Dragon was the second balance of darkness. If the two didn't train me, well, I don't think you'd want to know what would happen. After finding the two dragons I explained to them my situation. To my loss they couldn't beleive that a human could hold that much magic power in their tiny bodies."

"Acnologia suggested they should kill me, afterall I could bring someone back to kill the two dragons. Lucianna and Layla came out after their threat to protect me. You see, if I die, they die as well. I dropped to the ground unconcious and when I awoke the two dragons promised to train me. I needed to know how to use the magic inside of me, and train it so it didn't spiral under control."

"There are two circumstances that should allow Lucianna and Layla to come out of my body. If I am in need of protection or if I am angry to a certain extent, or if a specific pendant is put into action. The pendant becons anything nearby that is not human. The two would be forced out of my body, and since they are bound to my soul, my body becomes a shell of nothingness and I drop to the ground."

"Lucianna is very angry at Layla and I. any chance she gets she'll try and kill me. She isn't afraid of death. She is devoted to her master till the very end. I am a threat to her master because not only will his magic be almost useless against me, I also have the ability to seal him away again if he was to awake."

I opened my eyes and jumped off of the counter. "I know my limits. There are two spells that will cause the spirits bound to me become one with my soul wholely. Should I tell you to run, you must run." "Why?" Natsu asked. I opened up the guild doors and paused. "Say I was to use the spell that would cause Lucianna to merge completly with my soul, afterward I would kill everything on sight. Afteral a demon would have just become one with me."

Quickly I teleported home and sunk down to the floor, gripping a hand full of hair tightly. **_'You didn't tell them about how we're already merging together quicker than Layla is.' _**Lucianna's voice rang in my head. I growled slightly and slammed my fist down on the ground. **_'You also didn't tell them about how your anger toward them if fueling me. How they're destroying you inside and out. They ruiend your life Lucy. Why won't you just accept it? Why won't you just accept me already? We both know your light died out a long time ago. Is that why you made sure Layla told that little boy to find a light and keep it? So he wouldn't suffer alone like you do?'_**

_**A/N: Sorry for not posting recently. I've had exams, and for some reason this website wont let me online sometimes :c.**_

_**Happy made an appearance huh? When I start the Tenroj Arc I'll tell you guys the results of the poll.**_

_**On a secondary note, let me just express my gratitude toward you guys. I was really nervoud about posting this, seeing its my first fanfic, but you guys have been so kind! Thank you for all the support and favorites you've given. Along with the reviews!**_

**_Thank you!_**

**_~xxTheNightmareBeforexx_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**In the last chapter: **_I quickly teleported home and sunk down to the floor, gripping a handful of hair tightly. **_'You didn't tell them about how we're already merging together quicker than Layla is.'_**Lucianna's voice rang in my head. I growled and slammed my fist down on the ground._**'You also didn't tell them about how your anger toward them is fueling me. How they're destroying you inside and out. the ruined your life Lucy. Why won't you just accept it? Why won't you just accept me already? We all know your light died out a long time ago. Is that why you made sure Layla told the boy to find a light and keep it? So he won't suffer alone like you do?'**_

_**~Lucy P.O.V~**_

"Shut up!" I whispered. _**'Why? Because you know I'm right? You know they don't really like you Lucy! They're only using you because you're stronger now!' **_My body began to tremble as she continued speaking. _**'Why won't you just wake up and accept reality?! No one can love you! No one can love us! That's why we're merging quicker than Layla! People like us don't get happy endings!' **_"Shut up!" I screamed.

Quickly getting up I ran to the bathroom in an attempt to get away from Lucianna's words. I panted as I ended up in my bathroom, sweat running down my face. I gripped the counter top with all of my strength as I looked in the mirror. She looked at me with a frown, with her crimson red eyes, with her broken soul.

**_'Don't you see? You can't run away from the truth Lucy. They don't like you. They aren't your family. Tell me, aren't you tired of always being the one suffering? Always being the perfect image. Always surviving in the light when you were meant to live in darkness? Isn't that what you want? To live instead of surviving? Accept me and we'll live together. We'll get revenge on those pathetic mage's and go live with Zeref. You know he loves you.'_**

With my bangs shadowing my eyes I pulled my fist back and rammed it into the mirror, sending glass shards everywhere. Lucianna's eyes widened and her face paled at my outburst. "I said, shut up!" I growled lowly. "You're right. I want to learn to live, and stop surviving. You're right. People like us don't get happy endings."

Her eyes widened more as our gaze met. "But hey, I was never one to follow the rules anyway." She faded away and all I saw was my broken and chipped reflection. I sank to my knee's again as I felt a sharp pain shoot through my left side. I let out a small groan as I lifted my shirt up and saw the red liquid that soaked my bandages.

A golden light burst through my bathroom and Virgo was at my side. I bit my tongue at her appearance and looked the other way. "Hime, your wounds have reopened. Please let me help you." She moved forward and cleaned my wounds, taking extra precaution to be gentle when applying the bandages. My hand almost reached out to pat her head but I retracted it.

"We're not angry at you Princess. We could never be angry with you." I nodded my head, still refusing to look at her. "Thank you Virgo, you may go now." From sheer exhaustion I went to move forward onto to crash into Virgo. "Sorry." I muttered as I fell asleep in her arms. Virgo carefully picked my up and laid me down in bed.

"You may come out now, Mirajiane Strauss." Virgo called out, not taking her eyes off of my sleeping body. "G-gomen I-" Virgo looked up at Mira as she struggled to find the right words to say. "Can you promise me something?" Mira's eyes widened momentarily but she nodded her head. "Yes. What is it?"

Virgo looked back at me with a frown. "Princess feels like she isn't good enough to hold all of the zodiac collection. She is truly a legend in the Celestial Spirit World. The kind himself holds high regards for her, but Princess is hesitant to call on us most of the time." She grabbed my hand and her frown deepened. "All of us love Hime, and would break any law for her." Mira gasped as Virgo looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Please, make Hime realize she is too good for us. Make her realize she does have family, and isn't alone." Virgo stood up and bowed. "Make sure she realizes she still has a burning light behind her." "I promise." Virgo returned to the Spirit Realm and Mira looked at me determinedly. "I promise that someday you'll see that you still have a family Lucy. We're ready and waiting!"

And even if I hadn't meant to do it, a small smile formed on my face as I slept. For the first time in about a year, I looked like Lucy again. And that lit a fire in Mira that wouldn't ever die out. She would make sure I smiled more often if it was the last thing she'd do.

-The Next Day-

I awoke with a jolt as I heard giggling next to me. Mira waved a sleeping picture of me in front of my face. A pink hue flared up on my cheeks as I saw the photo. It was me with drool coming out of my mouth, hugging my pillow, smiling. She had tons of embarrassing photos! "M-Mira!" I stuttered as I reached for the pictures.

She smiled and thew some clothes at me. "Lets go to the guild Lucy. We've got to pick the participants to become s-class!" Shooing her away I put on a pair of black jeans, my black combat boots, and a black and gold lined tank-top. Looking at my reflection I grinned and winked. Before leaving though I looked at the set of keys that lay on my nightstand.

Taking a deep breath I ran over to them and stored them in another dimension. "Lucy! Hurry up!" Mira whined from downstairs. "I'm coming!" I yelled back as I went down the steps. Mira grabbed my hand and dragged me to the empty guild where only the s-class mages awaited. Makarov grinned at my appearance and nodded his head.

"Now that everyone is here, let us begin." I sat down next to Mira and watched the old man. "You all are here to choose who will participate on Tenroj island to become our newest s-class mage. You will have all day to choose who you think should participate in this sacred event. there will be eight participants. Since there are four of you each of you will choose two of our resident mage's."

I rubbed my head, finding this task extremely difficult. I hated practically everyone in the guild, but I couldn't just not choose. After being put in a secluded office away from everyone I let one gold key appear in my hand. There was only one way for me to do this. Taking a deep breath I swiped the key through the air.

"Open! Gate of the twins, Gemini!"

**_A/N: So? What do you think Lucy is going to do with the Gemini twins? Hope this chapter was alright. I had to start the Tenroj Arc soon and I was struggling with starting it. Was it bad? I hope not... _**

**_Anyways!..._**

**_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to update today but wasn't really sure with where to go with this chapter. _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_-xxTheNightmareBeforexx_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**In the Last Chapter: I rubbed my head, finding this task extremely difficult. I hated practically everyone in the guild, but I couldn't just not choose. After being put in a secluded office away from everyone I let one gold key appear in my hand. There was only one way for me to do this. Taking a deep breath I swiped the key through the air. "Open! Gate of the twins, Gemini!"**_

The two spirits floated in front of me with large smiles on their faces. "Miss!" Gemi started. "Lucy!" Mini finished. I waved at the two with a small smile, despite how bad I felt about calling them out. "I need to ask for a favor." I explained as I rubbed the back of my head. "Of course Miss Lucy!" They chorused excitedly.

"Turn into Wendy Marvell." Within seconds an identical copy of the small bluenette stood in front of me. "Tell me Wendy's biggest fears and goals." From that point on I got to hard work interviewing everyone I thought would be a good choice to become s-class.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Juvia Loxar."

"Lisanna Strauss."

"Levy McGarden."

"Natsu Dragneel."

Animatedly the Gemini twins told me what I wanted to know and more. "Anything else?" They asked together. I hesitated for a second, knowing what I should do, but was truly too afraid to confront that demon. My heart sped up and my hands got very cold and clammy. Running a hand through my hair I nodded my head. "Show me Lucky Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail."

I shut my eyes as the transformation begun. I heard someone sit down in the hair before me and my breath hitched. Slowly I pried my eyes open and looked at the blond before me. She wore a tank-top that revealed ample cleavage and a short skirt. Brown boots that went up to her knee's and a familiar belt with keys and a whip.

To top it all off there was a pony tail on the side of her head with a hot pink ribbon and a pink guild mark on the back of her right hand. She smiled animatedly and her brown eyes shun with brilliance. "Lucy." I tightened my hold on the arm rest on my chair, sending cracks and chips down the wood. "What do you have to ask me?"

Sweetly slightly I looked at my old copy and asked, "What do we want?" She innocently cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?" She asked. More cracks rippled down the wood. "What do we want as a whole. We're not the same person anymore, but we're not completely different. I can't remember what Lucky Lucy wants."

My hand lingered over my heart. "And I need to know before I go insane." She smiled at me and winked. "Well~"

After some long discussion I had a better idea of everything. I had to do something first though. Jumping off of the second floor I grabbed Erza and Mira before they could talk to Makarov. I need you two to do something for me." Once they knew what the plan was they nodded along, agreeing. "We're ready."

~3 Days Later~

Everyone excitedly gathered in the guild hall to hear who was going for s-class this year. I tuned out whatever crap the old man mouthed off about and waited until it was my turn to announce who I choose to participate. The old man sent me a smile and with a grunt I took a step forward. "Wendy Marvell. Levy McGarden."

Their eyes widened and they looked at me with confusion. Erza took a step forward next. "Natsu Dragneel, Juvia Loxar." Then Mira. "Gray Fullbuster, Lisanna Strauss." Lastly Guildarts. "Cana Alberona, Freed Justine." The eight selected participants and their partners followed us as we walked to the boat in Magnolia Harbor. "Elfman Strauss." Master Makarov added.

Shyly Wendy grabbed my hand causing me to halt and stop in place. "E-Etto Lucy-san..." She trembled under my gaze. "W-Why?..." She looked like she was about to burst into tears and I sighed and crouched down to her level. "Why did I pick you and Levy? Is that what you're asking?" Whimpering she nodded her head causing me to flinch at the sound.

Gently my hand reached out and ruffled her hair causing everyone's eyes to widen. "Wendy can do be something for me?" She nodded her head. "Well you see, I couldn't go on a long trip without my strong Imoto, now could I?" Her eyes widened and mouth fell slightly agape. I laughed at her expression and pulled her into my chest.

"I can't forgive everyone quite yet Wendy. But you're so young so.." It was my turn to be shocked when she gigled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Lucy-san! Hurry up! We'll be late!" I smiled slightly and winked at Levy. Throwing Wendy up into the air she landed on my shoulders. "We're gonna beat you all!" We sang as I burst out into a sprint.

A fire lit in Natsu and Grays eyes as they saw me running away. "Oh no you won't!" And soon enough there was an all out race to the boat. Wendy and I won because she shot a gust of wind at Natsu and Gray's feet causing one another to trip over each other. Master Makarov explained the trip would take till the afternoon.

Halfway through the ride someone (*Cough* Mira *Cough*) had the bright idea to play truth or dare. Wendy cast troia on Natsu and they other dragon slayers so they could play as well. "Lucy Truth or Dare?" Cana asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Either." "Why don't you have motion sickness on transportation?"

Gajeel burst out in laughter. "Bunny-girl? Not having motion sickness? That's a funny joke! She's the worst out of everyone!" I glared at Gajeel causing him to laugh even more. "I take pills to get over it." I muttered as I looked the other way. "Gray. Truth or Dare?" Erza asked. "Dare!" She smirked sadistically. "I dare you to wear your clothes for the rest of the trip!" "But its so hot!"

And so forth. It suddenly became serious though when Mira asked me a truth while I sat on Natsu and gray's lap as a dare. "Why do you rarely call out your spirits? I remember you used to call on them all the time." I stiffened at the question and let the bangs fall over my eyes. Loke's eyes widened at the question but before he could divert the attention I waved him off.

"There was an accident about a month after Fairy Tail started ignoring me. My magic was spiraling out of control and one of my spirits suffered because of it." I explained with a small frown. Levy's face paled. "Y-you mean-?" "When she came out of her gate I was freaking out. My magic was destroying everything around me and it couldn't be controlled. My magic hit her and bam! It stopped because I was so horrified at what I'd done."

"But it was an accident so why don't you call on them anymore." I clenched my fist and bit my cheek so hard blood poured out. "I can't imagine hurting them ever again. I only call on them when its extremely necessary." "Princess, you know she's alright right? She's not upset-" "Why can't you guys just find a new owner?!" I suddenly snapped.

His expression offended on me and he frowned. "Because you're the best master we could ask for." He replied. Recollecting myself I stood up. "I'm done playing." Everyone was silent after my leave until one question was asked. "Why'd you choose us?" Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Lisanna asked. Mira and Erza smirked.

"We didn't, Lucy did."

**_A/N: Tenroj Arc!_**

**_~SPOILER ALERT! If you havn't seen/read up to the Tenroj Arc in the Anime/Manga these chapters will contain spoilers to the chapters in this Anime. _**

**_Hehe, Poll will be revealed soon._**

**_What Lucy was doing with the Gemini Twins will be revealed soon (Like what the responses were.)_**

**_I think that's all I wanted to say (?)_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Oh! Wait, would you guys be interested in reading a Kuroko no Basuke fanfic? I'm thinking about making one after I finish this story. _**

**_-If you haven't checked out that anime you should totally watch it!_**

**_-xxTheNightmareBeforexx_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**In the Last Chapter: His expression softened on me and he frowned. "Because you're the best master I could ask for." He replied. Recollecting myself I stood up."I'm done playing." Everyone was silent after my leave until one question was asked. "Why'd you choose us?" Natsu, Gray, and Juvia asked. Mira and Erza smirked. "We didn't, Lucy did."**_

"Lucy, Loke's right. Its not your fault." Mira said softly as she looked at my back. "Why are you sad?" I asked, still not looking at her. "I'm not sad." I shook my head. "Is it because I tore you away from your family?" Her eyes widened and she looked at the wooden deck. "I miss the old Fairy Tail yes. And I miss Lisanna and Elfman as well, but what they did was unforgivable, and they need to learn their lesson."

As I looked at the water below us I thought about how easy it would be to just jump in and let my worries float away. Unconsciously I leaned a little to close to the edge of the boat causing Gajeel to come out of his hiding spot. "Bunny Girl." His deep voice rumbled. I sighed and looked at Mira, getting ready to walk away.

"You won't hurt my feelings if you want to get your family back. Stop letting your sadness eat away at you. Forgive your family already. My problems have nothing to do with you." Although it was harsh she had to get it through her head that I wasn't this dainty little porcelain doll anymore that would be broken by the littlest of things.

I didn't need anyone to protect me anymore. I could protect myself. I didn't need anyone to fight my battles for me. I could fight those myself.

"Bunny Girl." Gajeel said again. Ignoring him I walked back to the front of the boat, hoping he would drop it since I would be around a group of people. He'd drop it right? "Lucy!" He snapped as he spun my around and grabbed my by my shoulders. "Have you been taking your pills?" "I don't know what you're talking about." I responded blandly.

He narrowed his eyes at me and growled. "Have you been taking your anti-depression pills or not?!" He yelled, causing everyone to look at us. I scoffed and pushed him away from me. "I said I don't know what you're talking about!" I bit back, trying to keep my secret hidden. "You haven't been taking them, have you?! Have you even gone to your check-ups with Porlyusica?!" "I'm warning you Gajeel!" I growled as I clenched my fist.

"You can't keep doing this Lucy! You were given the pills for a reason!" I snapped. "Do you honestly think that my depression is something that can be fixed by taking some fucking pill?! I don't need this shit from you! You're suppose to be on my side and support me!" "What would your dragons think of you if they saw you now?"

My blood froze and I felt my anger reach a new high. "Don't bring my parents into this!" I yelled as I shoved him backward. "Why?! Because you know I'm right! that's why you won't wear the things they gave you!" Master Makarov's eyes widened when he saw me trembling. "Lucy dear, wait, think about this-" "You know what?! Fuck you Gajeel! You don't know what the hell its like to have your family taken from you three times!"

I pulled my fist back and rammed it into his face. "I hate you! I hate you! Why did you have to bring them up?!" Master frowned from seeing this feral side of me again. "Do you know how fucking hard I've worked to get a family?! Do you know how broken I am since I've lost every one I've found?!" "I d-din't mean to-" "What?! You didn't mean to do what Gajeel!? This is exactly what you wanted!"

I felt hands wrap around my waist and my anger kept growing. "Don't touch me!" I shoved Gray off of me sending him into the floor. I grabbed Gajeel by his collar and yanked him close to my face. "You want to know why I don't take those stupid pills Gajeel? Because they don't do anything! They only remind me of how I can't be fixed! I don't go to that old bat because she always brings up my parents! Always brings up how I can't have anything in life!"

I pulled my fist back to hit him again only to be pulled into another chest. I struggled in his grip only to have him hold onto me tighter. "Oi! Metalhead. Why are you so stupid?!" Natsu teased. Catching on Gajeel yelled back, "I'm smarter than you Salamander!" Trembling I let my bangs fall over my eyes. I pushed Natsu off of my and bit my tongue until it bled.

I grabbed onto the railing of the boat and sharply looked at Gajeel. "Some partner you are." And teleported away. "My brats are so stupid." Master Makarov sighed. "Gajeel. Don't go getting her riled up like that. You're lucky she restrained herself." "What do you mean Master?" Erza asked. Master Makarov sighed. "I guess no one here knows the story of when Lucy became s-class?"

_**~Master Makarov P.O.V~**_

"When Lucy took the s-class exams she was given two choices. She could either fight Guildarts or myself." My brats eyes widened at this new found information. "Lucy took neither choice and decided to fight the two of us at the same time. She had only just come back from training with her dragons. If any of you could have seen how excited she was to talk about her dragons."

"Her dragons are more precious to her than any of us can imagine. She felt that she had truly found a family, and I believe the two truly did think of her as their daughter. Lucy told us that she was going to stay with her dragons forever, never to return to Fairy Tail, but when she found out they were missing she returned and on every mission she took she looked for them."

My eyes wandered over to Gajeels body. "Some of us know about Lucy's obsession with her dragons. I don't blame the child, she's had a horrid life, and those dragons were her lifeline. During the exams Lucy was no easy opponent. Even I had trouble fending myself against her. As strong as she was though, she was unable to defeat neither I nor Guildarts."

"Then how did she pass?" Lisanna questioned rather sassily. "Sometimes physical strength isn't what is needed to be s-class. Lucy has the ability to calculate battle plans within seconds and find the best rout for success, part of the reason she was chosen to fight in that war some months back. Lucy is far more intelligent than any of us can fathom. She can pair groups up that would work best together depending on magic capability, and can solve puzzels within seconds."

"But even with how physically and mentally strong she was there was one fatal problem. Lucy had a severe case of Depression and Social Anxiety. She wasn't able to function in large groups of people, and seemed to be angered easily to the point where she could kill even myself. I made her the deal that she would become s-class should she go to regular checkups with Porlyusica and take any medicine prescribed to herself."

Sighing I sat down. "Lucy's mind has suffered trauma far worse than any of us could have imagined. She secludes herself and bottles her emotions inside in an attempt to protect herself from being hurt any further." "But if Lu-chan was so unstable, why didn't you take away her s-class rank?" "Because of how unstable she was. If Master was to take away the one thing Lucy held onto, she would probably go mad." Erza explained with a frown.

"However, I did see her change over the course of a year. She trained herself beyond belief and had missions coming in left and right. Clients from all over the county requested her for missions. I watched as she slowly rebuilt her mind to the borderline of sane. I was going to punish everyone for what they did to her, but she said if I did so, then she would leave the guild for good."

"How strong is Luce exactly?" Natsu asked with wide eyes. "I don't know. She could be around the strength of Erza and Mira or Guildarts even." I paused and looked up at the blazing sun. "Or she could be as strong as I am." Everyone froze at the thought. "Even when she only had her Celestial Spirit magic Lucy could have placed as strong as Erza or Mira. She has never been weak, only misunderstood."

"Lucy's not out of the safe-zone yet though. I mentioned that she was on the borderline of sane, and that means should something traumatizing happen to her again, she may be gone for good." "What do you mean?" Wendy said as she paled. "Lucy takes medicine for a reason. Should she be pushed beyond her limits she could kill herself, or the others around her."

"I won't let that happen to her." Natsu said with a determined glint in his eyes. "Me neither." Gray exclaimed as he clenched his fist. My heart warmed at the sight of almost everyone claiming that they would prevent Lucy from falling back into the dark pit of her mind. That poor girl deserved a family. And it looks like she'd finally get one.

"Well, then I guess you'll all have to work hard then." "Hai!"

**_~Lucy P.O.V~_**

My hands still trembled in anger as I walked my way to my tunnel. _'What would your dragons think of you if they saw you now?!' _I clenched my fist and stuck my hand in my pocket. The purple pill fit perfectly in my hand and I glared at the tiny object. "As if a such a simple pill could fix such a complex problem." I scoffed as I stuffed it back in my pocket.

My eyes darted up to the tunnel ahead of me. "Tch. Old man making me go in the stupid 'lucky' rout." I shook my head. Walking a good length into the tunnel I slid down the wall until I sat on the ground. Frowning I let two object form in my hand. A belt made of golden scales and a black scarf much like Natsu's.

"Am I so much of a failure that even you'd leave me?" I whispered. Letting the two objects return to their wrightful space. Sighing I shut my eyes, mentally preparing myself for the torture that would come from these exams. If only I hadn't shut my eyes. Once my eye lids shut a shiver shot down my spine.

I could see Natsu and Cana crying, and a lifeless hand on the ground. Jolting awake I heard upcoming footsteps. Just how long was I asleep for? Upon seeing exactly which pair had gotten the so called lucky tunnel I grimaced. "Of course with my luck it'd be him." I growled. Levy and Gajeel froze when they saw me sitting on the ground.

Sighing I rose from the ground. "Out of respect for the person I choose for these exams I won't battle you. Be grateful Levy is with you Metal Head, I'd destroy you otherwise." "Bring it on then." Levy gasped as I had Gajeel under the boot of my shoe on the rock floor. "Watch your tongue you brat." I hissed.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets I turned around and began to walk away. Turning a degree to the left I avoided an iron pole that would have crushed me. Shutting my eyes I took a deep breath. "I'm warning you Gajeel. Don't test me!" I snapped. Smirking he launched another attack at me, pushing me beyond my limits. Lunging forward I threw him into the wall causing the small tunnel to rumble and quake.

I curled my lip up in disgust as I looked at his figure. "Some friend you are! Jesus Gajeel! Back off when I tell you too!" I yelled, giving him one final warning. He dove for me and I let out a cry of angry, crashing my knee into his face. My foot connected with his back as I slammed him back into the ground, creating a crater beneath us.

Grabbing him by his hair I dragged him forward, not caring about whether or not he was getting hurt. Glancing at Levy from over my shoulder I sighed again. "Are you coming or not?" Quickly nodding she scurried after me. "I didn't hurt him enough to be dead weight in this competition just so you know." "Thank you." She said softly.

My eyes widened as I fell flat on my face, causing Levy to burst out in a fit of giggles. I smiled slightly at her reaction, feeling as if we truly were friends again. "Also, nothing went on between Gajeel and I. Or at least, not that I'm aware of. He's yours since you want him." I laughed slightly at the heavy blush that coated her face.

"I don't think Gajeel really likes me. He seems quite fond of you after-all." I shook my head. "Gajeel saved me when I was dying in more ways than one. I can't keep dragging him down like I do. We don't exactly have the healthiest relationship anymore if you can't tell." I froze as I felt slender arms warp around my body.

"Lu-chan. I'm really sorry about what I did. I know you can't just forgive me right away. What I did was horrid and I can't even begin to imagine the torture you were put through, but I swear I'll be here for you from now on. I promise!" She exclaimed. Patting her head I continued walking. "That's nice to know Levs, thanks."

And it completely passed my mind that I just called Levy a new name.

**_Authors Note: I tried to make this chapter longer since I feel like I haven't posted in a while._**

**_-Let me apologize if there was any confusion in reading the last chapter. I accidentally said that Mest Gyrer was one of the s-class participants: He is not, he's Wendy's partner._**

**_If you can't tell already, Gajeel is out of the poll. (Sorry Galu fans!) I'm going to subtly reveal who is Lucy's pair._**

**_*Please don't be upset if your pairing is not chosen as the winner! I promise I will make up your loss with better plot._**

**_~So, the plot thickens. Secrets about Lucy are being revealed. But are her secrets the only ones?_**

**_I don't know if I've mentioned this but from here on out the rest of my fanfic will contain spoilers. You have been warned c:_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_-xxTheNightmareBeforexx_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_In the Last Chapter: "Lu-chan I'm really sorry about what we did. I know you can't just forgive me right away. What I did was horrid and I can't begin to imagine the torture you were put through, but I swear I'll be there for you from now on. I promise!" She exclaimed. Patting her head I continued walking. "That's nice to know Levs, thanks." And it completely passed my mind that I called Levy a new name._**

The old man sighed as I threw Gajeel at his feet. "Did you really have to knock him out Lucy?" I shrugged my shoulders. "He poked his nose into something that wasn't his business. My health is my problem and concern, not his. I'm not a child and I sure as hell don't need to be lectured like one." "You know he's only looking out for you-" "And since when have I needed someone to look after me? I've been fine for almost a year now on my own." "Really? I recall Gajeel saving you from the brim of death."

My eyes sharply turned to glare at him from the corners of my eyes. "Yeah? Well I didn't ask him to save me, now did I? I told you, I've been fine on my own." "Is that what you call it? 'Fine'? I didn't think almost killing yourself could be included in that category." I clenched my fist, desperately trying to conceal my anger. "To me it seems like you've never been fine Lucy. You're fighting yourself on whether or not to forgive your nakama. Your facade is slowly crumbling. You can't be strong on your own for forever."

"I've always been alone. I don't need anyone else to be strong." "Are you sure that you've even been strong before?" "I'd watch your tongue old man. Just because you're the guild master, doesn't mean I won't raise a hand to you. I don't care if you exile me from your guild." I growled as my blood began to boil. He sighed and shook his head. "I am not suggesting you're weak my child, simply, not as strong as you think you are. You think magical capability is the measure of how strong you are?"

"You must be getting really old then, since you've obviously forgotten, I've never had a family to be strong for. Or even one to lean on." "You haven't? Fairy Tail may not have always accepted you, or even liked you, but do you not recall how we wouldn't give you up to Phantom Lorde or your father? You're blind to things you have never seen before. We're not the perfect family my child, but you do have one. You always have. Now more than ever."

I bit my tongue from saying anything I'd regret. I already exposed too much emotion. I let my wall down for too long. If I wasn't careful I would be vulnerable again. I had to prevent myself from breaking again, because I was afraid that if I did, I wouldn't be able to piece myself back together again. The pills in my pocket to my jeans suddenly felt heavy, and brought a sick taste to my mouth at the thought of everyone knowing that weakness I held.

_'Natsu look! I got my Fairy Tail mark!'_

_'You're Lucy of Fairy Tail!'_

_'We'd never sell out one of our nakama!'_

A bitter metallic liquid filled my mouth at the memories. **'Its all lies, you know that Lucy. He's just trying to use you like everyone else has. If you'd just merge with me, then you could leave these insolent fools. Pay them back for all the pain they caused you. You could go with Lord Zeref. You could be his mistress, he does love you after all. He's waiting for you to join us Lucy. You've always wanted a family right? He can give you that for eternity. Doesn't that sound nice?'** Luciana's voice rang in my head.

Before anyone could say anything else Natsu stumbled over to our group, trembling, with a worried Happy behind him. "Congradulations on passing the first stage of the s-class exams; Elfman and Evergreen, Gray and Loke, Cana and Charla, and Natsu and Happy. For the next part of the exam you will be searching for the first master Mavis' grave-" "Oi! Guildarts. Lets go, I've been itching for a good fight for the past few months." I interrupted the old man as I eyed the orange haired crash magic mage.

"Right here and now? It'd be a shame if you lost to me, again, in front of everyone." "A little cocky now are we? Don't worry about me loosing, because it won't happen. We're going to give the participants a valuable lesson, specifically Natsu. Its a bit unfair that you'd scare him that bad and not show how he could use that fear to his advantage." "I guess that's true." He smirked. "However, I have one suggestion if you wish to have any chance of beating me."

My gold eyes locked with his as my own smirk formed. "I wouldn't hold back like you did with him, otherwise, you'll be a goner right away." "You can't do this right now-!" "Shut up old man!" We chorused as we took a readied stance. "I'm leaving after I beat you, for the record, so no do-overs. Its all or nothing." Digging my feet further into the ground I took a deep breath and put my hands up in front of my face.

Guildarts magic suddenly flared out, far strong than when he used this trick on Natsu, causing me to clench my teeth; fighting the tiny amount of fear that danced in my gut. I wasn't naive, I knew I couldn't beat everyone. I wasn't invincible or unbeatable, but I had to take my anger out on someone, and Guildarts just so happened to be that person.

I cursed myself as I couldn't move, and as I felt the penetrating stairs on my back. I cursed myself as I could see his cocky smirk and as my body began to tremble. I cursed myself as I showed yet another weakness, as I knew I had a minuscule chance of even winning this fight. I couldn't let it end here, I couldn't just talk about how strong I was when I couldn't even overcome a small emotion.

Shutting my eyes I took a deep breath and seized my trembling. Pushing off of the ground I shot forward, leaving a crater in my wake. I ran straight into his crash magic causing everyone to gasp and ducked under his arm. "Celestial Dragon Star Punch!" My punch connected with his face and sent him flying backwards. My eyes widened as his own fist connected with my stomach. I coughed up some blood and flew backward, crashing into one of the caves, shattering it upon impact.

Growling I jumped back up and glared at him from under my bangs. "Celestial Dragon Roar!" His hand shot forward and broke my roar, causing me to smirk. Running forward I kicked his feet out from under his body my elbow crashed into his chest, sending him into the ground. "Dark Celestial Dragon roar!" A mixture of gold and dark magic shot out from my mouth and connected with his body. Jumping back a few feet Guildarts emerged from a large crater with a bigger smirk on his face.

"You certainty have grown stronger Lucy, but not strong enough. I am glad to see I don't need to hold back on you anymore, though, be prepared because the real battle begins now!" Suddenly he was in front of me and his fist almost connected with my face. Luckily I moved to the left an inch and managed to avoid the fatal blow. Ducking under his arm I ran the other way only to have his foot connect with my back. I squeezed my eyes shut in agony as his continued to hit my body over and over with his inhumane strength.

I felt shame engulf me as I was brutally beaten in front of the people I tried so hard to be strong in front of. Is this what Makarov was talking about? I couldn't always be strong on my own? _"Go Lu-chan! I believe in you!" "Go Lucy!" "You can do it Princess!" "You got it Lucy! Whoop his ass!" "Luce!" _Before Guildarts could deliver another blow to my body I managed to roll out of the way. _"Go Lucy! You can do it!" "Get em' Lucy!" _Without even realizing it a small smile formed on my face and a gold key materialized in my hand.

"Open! Gate of the twins, Gemini!" "Lucy-sama!" They sang as they danced around my head. "Turn into Natsu Dragneel." I quickly ordered. With a golden poof a carbon copy of Natsu stood next to me with his signature grin. "I'm all fired up!" Gemi-Natsu yelled with a flaming fist. Joining hands we both shut our eyes. "I hope this works." I muttered as fire and golden dust danced around us.

"Celestial Fire Dragon Stars Flaming Fury!" Flaming Stars rocketed down from the sky and crashed down on Guildarts. Gemini vanished and I fell down onto my knee's. I flinched as I coughed up a puddle of blood. Levy gasped and rushed to my side. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder she helped me up. "C-Can you walk me over to him?" I asked. "O-Of course!" Slowly we made our way over to Guildarts, who was about in the same condition as I was.

Pulling my foot back I rammed it into his face, causing him to fall flat onto his back. "T-Told you I wouldn't loose!" Another key formed in my hand and I swiped it through the air. "Open! Gate of the Pheonix, James!" The perverted spirit formed next to me, sending a flirty grin my way. "Lucy my princess how may I-" "Just heal us, I'm not in the mood for games." He frowned upon seeing my injuries. "Of course, my apologies." Quickly he went to work with healing me and Guildarts.

I sent a glance Gajeels way and groaned. "Heal the scrap of metal as well. Wake him while you're at it, Levy will need him to find Mavis' grave." Pulling my arm off of Levy I looked at her and sent a small smile her way. "Thanks for cheering for me, I needed it." A small blush coated her face and her eyes widened at my words. "I did say I'd be there for you." She said shyly.

"I may not always need you there for me, but I guess having someone covering me is nice every once in a while." Glancing at the bickering duo and the rest of my guildmates I couldn't help but have one though pass through my mind. 'Maybe forgiving them wouldn't be such a bad thing.' "Finding Mavis' grave is a simple task, but I doubt any of you idiots could find it except for Levy, however maybe a star will guide you on your journey." "Did she just insult us?" Evergreen sweatdropped.

A sickening feeling came to my stomach suddenly and I scanned the perimeter. "Lucy? What's wrong?" Gray asked as he saw how worried I looked. "Nothing. Good luck with your exam." I waved him off as I grabbed Erza and Juvia. Dragging them off to a secluded area I looked around again. "Lucy? What's wrong?" Erza asked in concern. "Go find Wendy, I don't trust that Mest guy. I don't recall ever meeting him, and he's far too mysterious." "Why does Juvia have to do it?" Juvia snapped harshly at me.

She paled as I turned and looked at her. "Its not for me. If you cherish Wendy's life you'll go do it Juvia." I hissed back. Erza put herself in front of Juvia before she could say anything else. "You can count on us Lucy." I grabbed her wrist before she could leave though. "Listen, that message wasn't only for the participants... J-Just be careful and look out for any stars alright?" She smiled softly. "Of course, Lucy."

**_A/N: Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Our first Winter Guard competition is on Valentines day so I've been packed with practices. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it wasn't too long._**

**_Thanks!_**

**_-xxTheNightmareBeforexx_**


End file.
